


Come What May

by honestlykorrathough (honestlygirlsthough)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Bisexual Character, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlygirlsthough/pseuds/honestlykorrathough
Summary: Opal was young and smart. Her life was simple and quaint until she started falling for a certain Metal Clan Captain.Kuvira was brilliant and skilled, the best there was. Always trying to prove her worth to all, except a girl she’d grown up with--yet barely knew. What happens when she starts to fall in love, and her past makes an explosive reintroduction?
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 145
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

Zaofu’s atmosphere was serene. It was the first week of spring and cheerful bugs floated through the air. Colorful birds flying overhead gave songful chirps. The rays of the midday sun reflected off of the metal domes of Zaofu and shone brilliantly, giving the metal city its always pristine look. 

A warm breeze lifted Opal’s short black locks periodically, causing her to push her hair behind her ear. Her absent hand left the pages of her open book susceptible to the breeze, they lifted as well. Opal took this moment to rest her eyes. She’d been out in the garden reading all day. She just started a new book and was more than halfway done. Opal had positioned herself against a small little tree on a grassy hill, one that overlooked the rest of the garden and her mother’s meteorite collection. The sunlight glinted off of the oddly misshapen rock. 

Opal closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting in the smell of the dirt and nature around her. It was relaxing, feeling the energy and life surrounding her. She was about to succumb to a calling nap when she heard the familiar shuffle of metal armor making its way towards her. She opened her eyes to the sight of Kuvira, who approached her and gave a small salute, and stood at attention.

“Your mother wants to speak with you, Opal.” 

Opal smiled a greeting. “Good evening, Kuvira.” 

Kuvira nodded her head at Opal’s greeting and continued, “Suyin is in her office, she wants me to bring you to her.” She stepped aside and held her hand out motioning towards the path back to the main Beifong house; her other hand reached down to help Opal up from the ground.

“Thanks,” Opal muttered as she dog-eared the page in her novel and followed Kuvira. 

They settled into a steady stride, walking side by side in complete silence. Opal didn’t much mind the silence but as she continued walking she felt increasingly awkward. Kuvira was always so stoic, so professional. Never cold-shouldered or rude, just quiet. Much like Opal herself.

Opal admittedly didn’t know much regarding Kuvira, other than she came to Zaofu when she was younger, around seven or eight. She was assigned Suyin’s personal bodyguard as a sort of exchange for her free residence in Zaofu and was eventually awarded the position of Captain of the Guard at just sixteen. Opal also knew her mother trained Kuvira personally and even taught her how to dance. Opal smiled at the private thought. She’d seen Kuvira dance many times with her mother’s famous dance troupe at recitals and she always seemed so free and happy when she danced, Opal realized, who clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward shyly.

“So, when is the next dance recital?” She questioned. 

Kuvira’s eyes shifted to Opal and shone slightly. “I think the end of next month. Why?” 

“Oh..uh-” Opal swallowed. She was too busy studying Kuvira’s face to answer right away. 

“I uh….just forgot..is all.” Opal smiled sheepishly, inwardly cringing at the sudden high pitch of her voice. 

Kuvira lifted her eyebrows subtly in an amused fashion and chuckled airily, “I see.” 

The short walk to her mother’s office seemed to take a century. Opal’s lightly blushed face throbbed with every beat of her heart, echoing in her ears and she continued to ask herself the same question. _Why am I always so awkward around her?_

Opal was shaken from her thoughts when Kuvira stepped in front of her and placed both of her hands on the large doors to Suyin’s office, pushing them forward with slow control. She clasped her hands behind her back as they entered and bowed to the Matriarch of Zaofu. 

Suyin looked up from the papers strewn about on her desk and rose to embrace her daughter. “Hi, dear!” She squeezed Opal tightly.

“Mom,” Opal giggled and hugged her mother back, “it’s just noon. You saw me this morning!” In the background, Opal could hear Kuvira shut the large doors with a chunky click. 

“Oh, I know. But you’re my special baby girl.” Suyin smiled sweetly. “Speaking of,” she trailed off walking back around her desk, “my baby girl who is going to be eighteen next month.” 

Opal narrowed her eyes towards her mother in a knowing fashion. “Mom no, please. _Please_ no big celebration!”

Suyin scoffed, faking offense. “Why, yes! Opal you’re going to be eighteen. That’s an age that comes with heavy responsibilities--but extraordinary fun!” 

“But I can have fun reading in my room and going to the mall with my friends.” 

Kuvira laughed reservedly at Opal’s pouty banter, who turned to smile at the Captain with anxious hope in her eyes.

“See? She agrees with me.” 

“Ah-” Kuvira shook her head suddenly, “do not bring me into this.”

Suyin chuckled. “Yes, exactly.” She sighed and tried to reassure Opal. “Oh come on, you might meet a nice boy…” she trailed off noticing Opal’s lack of attention. “Or a girl?” She lifted a devious brow.

Opal froze and let out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll go, but not because of that. You know I’m not as good at socializing as you, I’ll just end up embarrassing myself.” She hugged her elbows to her chest, already dreading the sick feeling she would no doubt have surrounded by the hundreds of people her mother was guaranteed to invite.

“Oh, honey, that’s okay just have fun!” Suyin started to gather her papers and concords, stuffing them in an envelope. She wordlessly prompted Kuvira with a look to take the envelope “Well that’s all for now, you can go on, Dear.” 

Opal bowed her head slightly and watched her mother summon Kuvira’s escort with a crooked finger. As they exited the office, she heard her mother whisper orders to Kuvira. They were to head to Ba Sing Se in an hour. Opal was briefly taken aback that her mother didn’t mention she would be leaving, and for the Earth Kingdom of all places. Opal shrugged to herself, her mother usually knew what she was doing. 

Opal glanced at the corridor Kuvira and Suyin disappeared into and she accidentally caught Kuvira’s piercing eyes; they immediately softened. Opal averted her eyes and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear before glancing towards the Captain again. Kuvira raised her hand to wave softly at Opal before directing the rest of her squad to follow Suyin. 

Kuvira’s soft wave quelled Opal’s worries. Knowing the Captain was with her mother made her worry no more. She’d heard stories of how Kuvira fights. She was a magnificent warrior and would protect her charge, her mother, at any cost; just as she would any other. Kuvira’s loyalty was fierce.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuvira was pacing the upper deck of the Zaofu airship, supervising and assessing her soldiers. How efficiently did they complete their tasks? Did they work well with each other? If there was any sign that they could be dysfunctional or any sign that they would slip--she’d catch it. 

Suyin watched on with an amused smile. Kuvira took her job very seriously, and in turn, was very good at it. Zaofu was safe in the watchful eyes of the prodigious bender. 

Suyin slowly walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning Kuvira to face her.

“Kuvira, I think they’re doing just fine without you.” 

Suyin’s small but firm hand on Kuvira’s shoulder tore her gaze from her soldiers and did little to comfort her. Seeing Suyin’s ever enigmatic smile did, however, urge Kuvira to relax for a moment. She returned Suyin’s smile and nodded. Suyin then gave Kuvira a playful shove.

“If you keep working so ridiculously hard then I’m going to force you to take time off.” Suyin laughed.

“Even if you did, I’d still do patrols on my own.” She cemented her determination with a curt nod.

Suyin rolled her eyes at the comment. _What a stubborn woman._

The towering walls of Ba Sing Se grew closer and the Metal Clan were almost at their destination. For the sake of security, Kuvira ordered her soldiers to bring the airship to a stop and to bend anchor cables to the few, craggy desert rocks below. She sent two teams of three to scout the sand dunes below, ensuring no Dai Li or Earth Kingdom soldiers were waiting in ambush. 

The message hailing from the Earth Queen, requesting help from the city of Zaofu, came as a shock to Suyin and her guard. The two had never been on good terms, especially where Zaofu and the Beifong clan were concerned. Suyin and the Queen simply did not communicate, or quite frankly, care about one another. Suyin decided to at least hear out the details of the request, it was nothing if not curious.

Once her soldiers determined everything was clear Kuvira and Suyin descended below on their own metal cables. The Metal Clan walked the rest of the way across the sands to the rendezvous point which had previously been discussed with the Queen’s advisor. 

The Queen would not be meeting with Suyin in person. She did not have time to meet face to face with a “common brute” such as Suyin.

The comment, even the entire letter written by the Queen, made Kuvira’s gut roll with disgust. 

Suyin was a Beifong. She had massive and honorable credibility in the Earth Kingdom, and she was surely no common woman. She’d done great things for Kuvira, albeit not all of them ended out perfect, but she tried nevertheless. 

The Queen’s advisor and a few soldiers slowly appeared over the heat waves of a large sand dune and made their way towards the Metal Clan. They walked more easily through the sand and it seemed to tire them none. Kuvira’s squad, on the other hand, was slightly out of breath. They were trying their hardest not to let it seem so. Suyin ordered them to stop moving, forcing the Earth Kingdom soldiers to come closer to them. Kuvira glanced at Suyin and studied her. _She wants us closer to the airship should things go sour. Smart._ But what Kuvira couldn’t discern was why Suyin would expect a chance of things to go wrong. Suyin and the Queen were by no means friends, but they had never resorted to violence. _We are here to help after all, right?_

Gun, the Queen’s advisor, bowed to the Metal Clan in greeting. Many of Kuvira’s soldiers huffed and shuffled about, letting Gun know they were prepared to strike at a moment’s notice. Kuvira suppressed the urge to chuckle when Gun swallowed nervously, his eyes darting from Suyin to the glaring soldiers. 

“Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, Suyin.” Gun finally spoke. 

“It’s Matriarch Beifong to you.” Suyin’s tone was non-compromising as it rang throughout the desert.

Gun’s voice trembled when he spoke again. “Ah yes of course--Matriarch Beifong.” The poor man had begun to sweat nervously when he bowed to Suyin again.

Kuvira wondered how he ever came to hold the position as the Queen’s trusted advisor. The man had no backbone. 

“Ah, well,” he started to mumble, “if we could start discussing the matter you came here for?” 

Suyin’s hard exterior deflated when she determined he wasn’t going to try anything stupid. 

“Yes. Please, do tell what is so extremely important that Hou-Ting would finally request my help.” 

“The Earth Queen-” Gun began to correct Suyin until she cocked her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at the man, challenging him and promptly shutting him up. 

He began speaking again, sure to regulate his tone so as not to offset Suyin again. 

“The Earth Kingdom is a large nation, it is almost impossible to regulate every one of its citizens.” 

Suyin let out a loud breath, urging Gun to finish.

“Some of the Earth Kingdom’s major bandit groups have become increasingly bold lately, increasing their boundaries and alarming citizens of Ba Sing Se as well as several towns and villages across the land. The citizens of the Earth Kingdom and their Queen, Hou-Ting, would be ever grateful if the city of Zaofu would supply soldiers to help protect and regulate the Kingdom alongside its army.” 

There was a still, loud silence that haunted the desert. Soldiers of Zaofu and Ba Sing Se held each other’s gaze, ready to strike. Kuvira stood at attention, eyeing Suyin, anxious for her answer. 

“We’re leaving.” 

Suyin whirled around and the Zaofu soldiers, though shocked at the immediate nature of Suyin’s response, followed wordlessly. 

Gun’s eyes were wide with disbelief and the few soldiers behind him began whispering to each other in confusion. 

Kuvira was confused as well. She wanted an explanation for Suyin’s decision. She did not see the benefit in harshly denying to help the Earth Kingdom, to help people. She swallowed the budding sense of panic in her stomach, a sensation that began to spread through everyone in the desert. She would wait until they were on the airship heading towards home before she questioned Suyin. She did not see the logic in her decision, but she would respect it still.

After settling her soldiers back on the airship and quelling their questioning voices, Kuvira began on her way to Suyin’s tiny office aboard the ship. She didn’t want her soldiers to ask questions, but she would.

She knocked on the door to Suyin’s office with one hand, her helmet shed and carried by her other. Suyin gave a quiet sound of admittance and so Kuvira walked into the room, quickly taking note of Suyin’s effort to distract herself by staring at an Earth Kingdom map. 

“Why didn’t you want to give the Queen some of our soldiers?” Kuvira spread her arms in an attempt to make Suyin understand. “I understand the citizens of Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom aren’t citizens of Zaofu, but we are all still from the same nation. We should help them, Su.” 

Suyin raised her head and rested them on her folded hands. “ Kuvira,” she sighed, “you know our soldiers are strong, talented. But many of them have never been outside Zaofu and have never been in life or death battles. How do you think they would handle a horde of ruthless barbarians trying to tear their throats out?” 

Kuvira took a deep breath through her nose, she understood Suyin’s reasoning but still-

“And even if they were able to fight off some of the bandits, they would be protecting people that don’t even know they exist, they would be protecting people not of their home, not of Zaofu,” Suyin spoke, her voice loud enough to be taken seriously, but not yet a shout. 

“Do they need to know? Whether the citizens of the Earth Kingdom know or not, they still deserve to be protected. The bandits and barbarians Gun spoke of operate very far from major towns and cities in the Earth Kingdom--but for how long?” 

Suyin closed her eyes and stood, making her way towards Kuvira and resting her hands on both of the taller woman’s shoulders. “Kuvira I know you want to help, especially considering what you went through as a child.” 

Kuvira’s jaw locked and her eyes glazed over slightly at the mention of it.

Suyin did not seem to notice, or she simply did not address it. “I know that we should, to some degree, but I simply cannot risk the lives of my citizens for others. Especially when they are not in any immediate danger; and they won’t be for a long time.”

Kuvira cast her eyes down. “Do you think the Queen would go to that trouble to ask for help if she wasn’t concerned? Do you think...maybe she is trying to weaken Zaofu?” 

Suyin shook her head. “No. Maybe Hou-Ting is just now realizing how little control she has over her own kingdom and her own soldiers.” 

Kuvira nodded, she understood. She understood all of Suyin’s reasoning, and maybe she would have done the same in her position, yet Kuvira still did not wholly agree. She trusted Suyin though. She had to. 

“Let’s not discuss this anymore. What’s done is done, no matter the outcome.” Suyin squeezed Kuvira’s arms in an attempt to restore the Captain’s spirits. 

“Now, dear, go get some sleep. I’ll keep an eye on your troublesome soldiers.” Suyin jested, earning a slight smile out of Kuvira.

“I try to keep them not so.”

Suyin smiled in return. “You should know how they are, silly kids. Anyways, I’m going to be needing you again once we arrive home.” 

~~~

It was long past midnight when Kuvira, Suyin, and their soldiers returned home to Zaofu; the domes were already closed for the night. Kuvira radioed to her officers at the loading docks, requesting they open one petal of the domes so that the airship could come through. 

Some of the soldiers aboard the airship were leaning against the rails fighting off sleep, yawning in waves. Kuvira snapped at them, bringing them to attention, and ordered them to help guide the airship to the dock with their cables. She led the effort and together, in perfect synchronicity, they pulled the airship to the landing platform. Once they were done, the soldiers one by one slumped off of the airship, some tripped even, causing Kuvira to shake her head and smile slightly. She bid them all goodnight and those that weren’t about to pass out took the time to salute Kuvira who bowed her head in return. 

Kuvira removed her helmet and smoothed back the stray strands of her hair that had come undone from her braid in the heat of the desert. She was about to follow the rest of her soldiers to their designated apartment complexes but Suyin briskly walked past her, pinching her sleeve with a wink. 

“Nope. I’m not done with you yet, Captain.”

Kuvira suppressed a groan, forgetting Suyin’s earlier promise for more work, and forced her eyes open to follow Suyin back to her office. Once there, Suyin settled into her chair and checked to make sure none of her arrangements were disturbed. She then clasped her hands and smiled toward Kuvira and molded her face into a look of fresh innocence. It was terrifying in a way.

Kuvira winced and eyed Suyin suspiciously. “What...do you need?” 

“So, as you know,” Suyin could barely contain herself, “Opal’s birthday is next month, right after our dance recital.” 

Kuvira swallowed and nodded, still scared, still suspicious. “Yes, I know…”

Suyin continued. “I need you to sneak into Opal’s room and see if there is anything that she would possibly like for her party.” 

“I’m not breaking into your daughter’s room!” Kuvira shook her head with disbelief. “Besides, she’s probably in her room asleep right now. Wouldn't you think?” Kuvira pressed.

“Oh, she’s not.” When Kuvira said nothing Suyin explained. “She usually sneaks out around this time to go outside, for whatever reason, and take a walk. She thinks I can’t hear her but she is not very sneaky.” She chuckled.

“Why can’t you search her room?” Kuvira questioned.

Suyin sighed. “Believe me I would, but I have to go through our material procurement reports.” Suyin hung her head. “And you know how long that takes.” 

Kuvira nodded her head. “I understand, but why can’t one of your other children do it? They’d know what to look for better than me.” 

Suyin laughed. “Do you think any of my children would be able to keep their mouth shut? Opal would know by tomorrow.” 

“Good point.” Kuvira pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She didn’t have a problem with Opal; she was smart and extremely kind. She most definitely did not want to break into the girl’s room. How would that look? Kuvira began to shake her head and refuse Suyin, but she knew that the more she denied her, the longer she would be standing here and she was dreadfully tired and anxious to return to her apartment and sleep. 

“Fine.” Kuvira spat out. 

Suyin smiled. “Thank you Kuvira. Now, get going.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes and backed out of Suyin’s office. Her boss was tiring sometimes...all of the time.

On her way to the Beifong estate, Kuvira tumbled through her brain trying to find the best way to get into Opal’s room. It was not uncommon for Kuvira to visit the Beifong estate and make sure it was secure inside, so she decided there would be no jumping through windows or sneaking around corners. She would simply walk in and find Opal’s room. She knew it would most likely be unlocked.

As she suspected, the Beifong children were asleep or off doing Raava knows what. She walked through the large living room and down the hall leading to Suyin’s main office. She was having Baatar Sr. install full-sized bookcases throughout the room, so she has relocated to the landing platform office for the time being. 

Around the corner, there branched off different rooms down a ridiculously long hallway. The children’s rooms were spread very far apart. Kuvira guessed that was Suyin’s way of giving them their own space. Even though the twins had their own respective rooms, Kuvira could hear two pairs of gentle snores coming from Wei’s bedroom. They often stayed together all evening, that is if they weren’t mad at each other due to the outcome of the day’s power disk game.

Huan’s bedroom was silent as Kuvira walked past. No late night creations she concluded.

Bataar Jr’s room was quiet as well, but his bedroom light was on and filtered from under the door. _More blueprint drafting for him it seems._

At the very end of the hall, and the largest room it seemed, belonged to Opal. Before entering Kuvira slowly approached the double metal doors and pressed her ear to them. There was no breathing and no movement from within. Good, Suyin was right.

Kuvira quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. She flicked the bedroom light on and took in Opal’s room.

A large king bed sat in the center. Kuvira laughed to herself. Opal was so tiny, she probably didn’t even take up half of the extravagantly large bed. Kuvira quickly collected herself and examined the rest of the room.

A large cherry wood dresser was to the right of the room’s entrance. In front of the entrance, a few paces past the bed were three small steps leading to an elevated part of the room towards the only window. A small couch laid below it. Kuvira would bet money that Opal laid there all day and read book after book.

A small doorway to the left of the window led to the bathroom. Opal’s room was ridiculously big. Though Kuvira knew it was a point of Suyin’s to spoil her children, she was taken aback. 

Kuvira waltzed around the room, trying to find anything that would say what Opal was currently interested in. All she found were various quotes, all from books probably, that lined the walls. Kuvira knew that Suyin wanted something to go by, just a tiny little hint, but Kuvira could not find any. If she did, she did not know Opal well enough to know its significance. She refrained from opening Opal’s dresser drawers. That was a line she simply would not cross. 

Opal’s room was simple and neat. Not fancily decorated, but it still retained a very calm and refreshing feeling about it, just like the girl herself. 

Kuvira was looking at picture frames placed on Opal’s dresser when she heard the door open and a surprised gasp follow. Her eyes opened wide and she slowly glanced to her right to see Opal standing in the doorway to her room...which Kuvira was in...with no explanation. She was going to kill Suyin for asking her to do this. 

“Um,” Opal’s gentle voice started, “do you need something, Kuvira?” 

Kuvira swallowed and quickly tried to find a lie somewhere in her mind. “I was...waiting here for you.” 

Opal would have blushed at Kuvira’s statement if she had not been so confused, and slightly alarmed. “What for?” 

“I was wondering if...,” Kuvira honestly did not know what she was really saying until she said it, “if you would like to lead me out on stage at the next dance recital.”

Opal blushed brightly then. Her face was terribly hot and she hoped Kuvira wouldn’t interpret it too deeply, that was the last thing she needed this week, for Kuvira to suspect anything inappropriate. Opal searched for something to respond with but before she could speak, Kuvira continued.

“You know, since your birthday is so close, think of it as a late present. I know you like to watch the recitals so why not participate a bit?” Kuvira smiled and quickly took control of the situation. If it did nothing else, being Captain of the Guard taught her how to recover from almost any situation. 

Opal couldn’t help but try to swallow her laugh. Kuvira was calm on the outside but she could see in the Captain's eyes that, at first, she was terrified by discovery. 

“Yes. That sounds wonderful, Kuvira.” Opal bowed her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Thank you!” 

Kuvira nodded her head and cleared her throat. She didn’t find anything for Suyin, but at least Opal didn’t know why she was really in her room uninvited. 

“Well then, goodnight, Opal.” Kuvira bowed to Opal and exited the room, glancing at her once more and smiled again. 

Opal mumbled a goodnight as she shut the door behind Kuvira and leaned her back against the door. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She had not been as awkward with Kuvira like she had before, but she still felt a pool of nervousness in her stomach. It was making her giddy. Opal always thought Kuvira was amazing, she always seemed bigger than anyone else, better almost. True, Opal was quite jealous of Kuvira when she was younger, feeling spat by just how talented a metalbener the Captain was while she was a very untalented non-bender. As she grew, those feelings dissipated as she saw how honest and good Kuvira was and how much her family still loved her, bender, or no. She never felt so odd about the woman when they spoke in the past. This anxiousness was only recent. 

Looking at the woman who caused her anxiety once more Opal could tell that Kuvira must have just got home after escorting her mother to Ba Sing Se. The Captain's messy hair was proof the trip was tiring. Opal had always seen Kuvira completely in check, nothing out of place, not even her hair; it was a funny sight to see her differently.

“She’s beautiful,” Opal whispered aloud. As soon as she muttered the words, Opal startled and covered her mouth with both hands. Why had she said that? 

Opal, from within the depths of her heart and mind, knew why she was always so nervous around Kuvira, but she refused to acknowledge it. She knew Kuvira would not return her feelings. Kuvira was older than Opal, she wouldn’t want to be with a teenager, or rather, just turned adult. She was also military and was fiercely dedicated to her training while Opal was just a little bookworm. Her hands fell from her mouth as she now somewhat dreaded Kuvira’s invitation.

~~~

Kuvira groaned as she walked away from the extravagant Beifong estate and towards Suyin’s dingy office at the docking station. A simple mission turned into a disaster. She shook her head. Not a disaster at all really, just not what she envisioned.

Kuvira felt bad for asking Opal to escort her on stage. She recognized the way the Beifong girl looked at her. Kuvira was almost certain the girl had a small crush on her. Such a thing was not uncommon to Kuvira. Men and women alike sometimes developed romantic or intimate feelings towards her. Most times she would immediately tell them nothing would happen and to move on. Other times she knew the feelings were temporary and simply ignored them. Kuvira knew a relationship was not something she needed or something she really deserved. Besides those points, there was no one in Zaofu that truly caught Kuvira’s attention. Romantic feelings were mostly foreign to her--when others would speak of fluttery sensations or heat of the heart, it often confused Kuvira. She’d never felt such things. She focused on her work and training, that was enough for now, they made her feel good. 

Opal was a nice girl and very intelligent. The few times she and Opal spoke, it was a fine conversation. Suyin’s youngest daughter was very kind and open, a friend everyone would desire, and she wanted to be friends with Opal. That much was true. She just hoped it did not come off as leading Opal on. She would hate to hurt her feelings. The thought of Opal being downtrodden made her feel uneasy. Kuvira opened the door to Suyin’s temporary office as she fretted.

“I couldn’t find anything. You’ll just have to go with your gut for the party.” She explained.

Suyin gave her a questioning look. “You didn’t even stay that long, Kuvira. Did you really even look?”

Kuvira sighed. “Yes, I did, but Opal came back swiftly.” 

Suyin’s eyes shone and she laughed loudly, “Oh, dear.” She set her glass down and cackled on.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, despite herself. Too tired to hold back natural responses. 

“What-” Suyin tried to speak between her laughter, “what did you do?”

“I told her I was there to ask her to be my escort for the recital.” 

Suyin nodded. “Really? Well, did you ask her?”

“Yes...why?”

Suyin shook her head and resumed reading her papers. “Oh, nothing...”

“What?” Kuvira demanded.

Suyin giggled. To her own confusion, Kuvira felt her face heat. She hated it when Suyin was difficult. 

“What?” She asked again, this time her voice wavering.

Suyin simply shook her head and sipped her tea.

“Fine.” Kuvira huffed and left the office, finally making her way to her apartment and long-awaited soft bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning air summoned goosebumps atop Opal’s skin as she stepped into her mother’s garden, book in hand. Earth Kingdom mornings were always sunny and chilly. By the evening though, it would become pleasantly warm. 

She continued until she found her favorite stone bench that sat in the same yard as her mother’s meteorite collection. The marble pillars holding the black meteorites were perfectly aligned, a tiny detail Opal always admired. After all, it wasn’t like her mother to be so detail-oriented. She could practically see her father crouched, taking measurements threefold with her mother charmed, but exasperated, behind him with arms crossed.

Opal remembered when she was younger and would sneak out here and try to bend the metal. She smiled to herself. On rare occasions, she was still upset she was not able to bend metal so well as her brothers could, but like Baatar Jr, she didn’t need bending to find her calling. Her brother was a brilliant apprentice architect, and she was extremely intelligent. Opal wished to be a professor one day. Honestly, most days, Opal was grateful she wasn’t a bender. _I’d just hurt myself trying to hurl rocks anyway._ She moved to sit cross-legged on the cold metal bench, situating herself as she opened her book. She was nearly finished and wanted to get to the end today. 

Opal hadn’t been reading that long when she heard someone approach. She turned her head to see her mother walking towards her, steaming tea in hand. She smiled as her mother slid onto the bench and set their tea down. Suyin pulled Opal into a warm hug from behind.

“Good morning, Dear.” 

Opal hugged at her mother’s forearms that were around her chest. “ Morning, Mom.”

Suyin released Opal and handed her a steaming teacup.

Opal graciously accepted the tea, thankful for the way it warmed her hands. Opal hadn't realized how chilly it was outside until she sipped the hot liquid. It wasn't her usual lemon tea, but instead a sweet peppermint brew. Opal was happy either way. 

Suyin took a sip of her own tea then spoke. “Someone’s up very early. Reading again?” 

Opal breathed out a laugh. “ Of course, what else would I be doing?” 

Suyin made a noise of amused agreements and looked to the garden and then to the gleaming expanse of Zaofu below. Her eyes shimmered with a kind of sad longing. Opal thought that maybe she was remembering a time long ago, building Zaofu with her dad. Whatever her mother was thinking she seemed conflicted.

“What do you think this city will evolve into, Opal?” 

Opal paused. She’d never really thought about it before. Her mother built this town and Opal always pictured her leading it forever. Of course, that was impossible but Opal couldn't envision anyone else leading Zaofu, much less how the city would change. 

“I...don’t know.” She muttered. 

Whatever self-meditation her mother seemed to be in, she shook herself out of it, her typical mischievous glint returning to her eyes. 

“Your birthday is next week.”

Opal sighed and look back down to her book. “Mom, I know.” She suppressed a giggle, feigning annoyance. 

Suyin lightly smacked her daughter’s shoulder from behind. “Don’t get so excited about it, Spirits!” Her sarcasm rolled off of her tongue. 

Opal giggled this time, grabbing her shoulder. “Ouch!” 

“That did not hurt you.” Suyin narrowed her eyes. 

They laughed in unison at the silly exchange and Suyin rested her head on Opal’s shoulder.

“My baby girl is going to be eighteen,” Suyin whispered to no one in particular. 

Opal closed her book and smiled, looking towards her mother. “Mom, I’m not going anywhere.”

Suyin looked over Opal as she ran her hand through her daughter's short hair, smoothing it and tucking it behind her ears. “I know dear,” Suyin whispered,”....but I still don’t know what you want for your birthday.”

“I don’t need presents, Mom. You know that; I just want everyone to have fun.” 

Suyin gave Opal a deadpan look. “I can’t let you have a birthday with no gift, Opal. What kind of mother would I be?” 

Opal grabbed her mother’s hand and smiled brightly. “The best kind. Don’t you think I’m too old for presents anyway?” 

“Never!” Suyin gasped. “I mean after all,” she smiled precariously, “your father still buys me presents, although, not the kind you’d be interested in I suspect-”

“No! Just stop. Now.” Opal covered her face and ears, yelling, blocking out whatever scarring images her mother was attempting to feed to her. “Okay okay, fine! You can get me a present.” Opal groaned.

Meanwhile, her mother was practically rolling in her own laughter. Opal chuckled at the sight. Her mother’s laugh was a deep cackle, it was a lovely sound to hear. Often, her mother looked too inconvenienced or stressed from the responsibilities of Matriarchy.

Opal sighed and shook her head, finally returning to her novel whilst her mother collected herself. She was halfway into the next page when she heard a parade of footsteps. She looked up to see nothing at first, but a few heavy stomped moments later, a platoon of Zaofu guards was running on the tracks just outside of the garden. Opal then caught sight of Kuvira just as she was about to return to her book. She ran at the pinnacle of the formation; leading the guards. Her long hair, usually braided, was let loose and the parts that weren’t stuck to her sweaty skin flowed in the morning breeze.

She wore her usual uniform, but the absence of the metal chest and leg plates was a pleasant difference. Kuvira’s black undershirt fit her form perfectly, almost like a second skin. Her muscles seemed swollen with practice and her chest was heaving rapidly as she kept a steady run; making sure to stay ahead of everyone else. Compared to the soldier behind her, Kuvira was completely unphased. Many of them were hanging their head breathlessly, grimacing in pain, or many steps behind, their feet looking as if they felt like rocks. It was astounding, Opal thought, just how much power and attention Kuvira commanded simply by running. She then yelled something Opal couldn’t hear and they all stopped, some slowed gradually and others dropped to the ground immediately, groaning. She didn’t give them long to rest though. Kuvira gestured to the empty grounds in front of the meteorite garden, the grounds that Opal and her mother sat right beside.

Despite themselves, the guards jogged quickly into formation, and the slackers were hit in the back with weakly formed earth pillars, so as to not cause too much damage, that was bent by Kuvira to hurry them along. Once there, they formed a semicircle and waited for more instructions. They were close enough now that Opal could hear them. 

Kuvira, only barely breathless, pointed a finger at a guard. A woman with a sharply cut bob slugged forward and settled into a ready position that was mirrored by Kuvira. There was a moment of silence and then both women moved ridiculously fast, throwing medium-sized rocks at each other, none of which came close to hitting the other. 

_They must just be warming up._ Opal observed.

Kuvira tucked her leg into her side, quick and strong, and stomped on the ground, sending a trail of rocks towards the other woman’s feet, knocking her off balance. As she fell backward, Kuvira lugged another rock and hit the woman square in the stomach. A chorus of pained noises rang from the crowd of guards.

 _...or not…”_ Opal laughed.

The woman stayed on the ground, clutching her stomach, and groaned, “Damn, Kuvira.”

Kuvira as well as the rest of her soldiers laughed. The sparring matches continued with Kuvira picking one and even two opponents each round. Opal watched on intently. Kuvira moved with an energy akin to that of magic. She was agile and fast but also strong and fortified. She favored defense rather than brute offense. Kuvira moved in a way that was fascinating, a way that seemed to defy gravity. It was like there was nothing in the world that could stop her. At least that’s what Opal thought.

“Oh, they’re working hard this morning.” Suyin’s pleased voice startled Opal. 

She’d completely forgotten the presence of her mother still sitting beside her. Opal looked to her mother, unsure of how to respond.

“Y-Yeah.” She stuttered.

Suyin regarded her with a suspicious gaze and shifted her eyes from Opal to Kuvira, and back again to Opal. 

Kuvira, feeling the weight of Suyin’s gaze, looked over to the bench. She saw her and gave a slight bow. She then looked to Opal and smiled tiredly, waving softly. Opal shrunk a little in her seat and waved back, almost dropping her book in the process. She looked over mother, who was still playfully glaring at her.

“Oh, yes, how subtle, Dear.” Suyin chided and laughed, slipping off of the bench and carrying their tea glasses inside. 

“Wha-” Opal started. She blushed and took in an annoyed breath, finally focusing on her book. Every now and then she would look up from her book and watch Kuvira run through her routine workout and bending formations. A few times Opal even caught Kuvira’s eyes and they would smile at each other briefly before a rogue rock would fly past Kuvira's head, calling her focus back to her current match.

Opal decided that she would wake up early again tomorrow.

~~~

Kuvira raked her hand through her damp hair, trying to untangle the knots from it. She’d been training with her guards earlier that morning, and it was an intense workout. So intense that she treated herself to a long, hot shower back at her apartment, a rarity for her. She eventually stepped out and was braiding her hair in the hallway mirror when she heard the front door open. 

“Kuv, Su wants to see you.” Her roommate called out.

Kuvira called back. “What for?” 

Kuvira could hear the loud, wailing squeak of their living room couch as her roommate threw herself on it, as usual. _We need to buy a new one._

“I dunno. Something for Opal’s birthday, I think.” 

Kuvira closed her eyes and sighed. _I swear if she has me break into Opal’s room again…_

“Like, she just wants you to help her with some dumb politicians she invited.” 

Kuvira’s eyebrows rose. “Politicians?” _Why are there going to be politicians at Opal’s birthday party?_

Whatever the reason, Kuvira would have to actually go there to find out. She hummed to herself, still mulling over the odd news as she finally fixed her hair the way she wanted and threw her uniform on. 

“Gah,” Kuvira’s roommate groaned, “damn Kuv you really beat me up this morning with that rock to the stomach.” 

Kuvira chuckled as she exited through the front door, “Keep your elbows in next time.” 

Her roommate playfully flipped her off as she closed the door. Kuvira jogged down the outside stairs of the apartment complex, still smirking, and tucked her braid into her helmet. She took a slight detour on her way to the banquet hall where she knew Suyin was preparing the party. She quickly checked her normal perimeters around the main plaza of the city and then quickened her pace to find Suyin. The Matriarch was very strict in regards to punctuality, though she had none herself.

After a few brisk moments, Kuvira finally stepped through the huge doors that made up the entrance to the elegant banquet hall. This is where Suyin hosted all of her major events. Of course, her children's birthdays being one of the most important. 

The walls of the room were elegantly lined with shimmering gold. Their marks upon the walls like a map of purity. There were large golden pillars making a path down the wide hall to an elevated stage with a few steps leading up to it. A beautiful and plush carpet made up of various green fabrics covered the path to the stage. The room was practically that of a monarch’s dream--draped in expensive and cultured decor denoting both status and taste, leaving little in way of humbleness. The stage itself even was built in such a way you could see it from every angle of the room. You must see it. There was nothing else left to see save for the pillars, who stomped their way toward the stage itself.

There were many people present. Kuvira even recognized a few as her guards, hanging gold stars and other various trinkets from the ceiling with their sparkly metal chords. Suyin had a whole platoon decorating the hall, making sure it was exquisite for the party. 

“There you are!” Suyin’s voice rang out from across the hall even though she was completely across the room on the stage. 

Kuvira could just make out her form shuffling towards her amidst her maneuvering through guards carrying extra props. Kuvira clasped her hands behind her back and bowed deeply as Suyin approached her. “You wanted to see me.”

Suyin was slightly winded, “Ah- yes. Here.” 

Kuvira accepted a small folded piece of paper from Suyin and opened it. Just as her roommate warned, on the inside was scrawled many names of nobles, politicians, and dignitaries from around the Earth Kingdom and Republic City. Kuvira looked at her boss questioningly.

“I need you to go down to the landing platform and prepare for their arrival this weekend. Make sure everything is perfect, make sure your soldiers can quickly land them and are respectful in receiving them-” 

Suyin took a deep breath and Kuvira suspected she was not done giving instructions.

“I want you to arrange for temporary housing in the tower suites beside the landing. Make sure everything is spotless, make sure there is plenty of food and wine. Don’t give them anything to complain about.”

Kuvira nodded, “Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good. Now get going.” 

Kuvira immediately made her way to leave, but the curiosity that had been developing throughout the day took hold of her feet.

“Su- wait,” Kuvira reached out for her, “why are there so many dignitaries attending Opal’s party?” 

Suyin shrugged her shoulders. “My only daughter is turning eighteen. It’s quite the event.” 

“I respect that, however, there were no politicians or press at Baatar Jr or Huan’s eighteenth birthdays.” 

Suyin sighed and looked distant, her mouth set into a hard line. “Things change..” 

Kuvira opened her mouth to press further, but she decided against it. Suyin did not seem to be in the informing mood.

“I’ll see to it everything is complete.” 

Suyin gave a tight smile and sighed heavily again, briskly walking back to the hall’s stage and dispersing more decoration instructions to the guards turned interior designers. 

Suyin had avoided Kuvira’s questioning and gave obvious lies as answers. Kuvira turned on her heels and headed towards the landing platforms to carry out her tasks. Kuvira was perplexed; she did not know why Suyin was acting so oddly. _She is clearly stressed, whatever it is._ Kuvira shook her head; if it was critical information, Suyin would’ve told her.

Kuvira arrived at the platforms and quickly spurred the soldiers into action, making sure they gave 110% of their best effort. If Suyin had something big planned for this party, Kuvira wanted it to run as smoothly as possible, both for her and Opal’s sake. After all, as Suyin would say, everything must be perfect for a Beifong.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day.

Today was Opal’s eighteenth birthday. It was also the day of the grand party her mother put together in her honor. Opal smoothed the fabric of her dress nervously, looking at herself in her vanity mirror. Like most things, her mother demanded to be in charge of every aspect of the party but Opal, equally as stubborn, insisted she be in charge of her wardrobe for the night. 

Opal wore a simple black cocktail dress that stopped right above knees. The sleeves were sheer and short with a simple slit in the middle, paired with a cheeky window in the chest, showing off Opal’s collarbones. The dress was far from modest and yet not at all too giving. Opal was glad to have an excuse to dress up and abandon her normal comfortable, yet baggy, Zaofu style clothing. She chose simple black sandals that stopped at her ankles, adorned with beautiful green stones on the clasps.

Giving herself one last look in the mirror Opal took a deep breath and made her way, quicker than she would’ve liked, towards the banquet hall. _I’d hate to be late to my own party. _Opal sighed, She was already stressed.__

__The grounds of the Beifong estate were nearly empty of all people and even guards. Similarly, the usually busy streets of Zaofu’s main square were abandoned. It was almost eerie to Opal how all the people of Zaofu seemed to clamor themselves to her party. The realization of just how many people would be in the hall signaled a wave of anxiousness from Opal’s stomach. She struggled a bit as she gently pushed open the doors to the hall. As they swung open, Opal swallowed her nervousness the best she could and clutched at the sides of her dress to steady her hands as she tiptoed into the banquet hall, the collective murmur of the guests halted as they all turned towards her._ _

__Opal barely had time to say hello before someone from the back bellowed, “The birthday girl is here!”_ _

__A loud toast and cheer followed the outburst and soon the music started with people pulling each other to dance. A beautiful upbeat jazz tune filled the room and it sounded similar in genre to the music her mother’s dance troupe performed to. It was Opal’s favorite kind of music. It reminded her of her mother’s wistful and exciting descriptions of Republic City. In nearly no time at all, Opal’s family huddled around her giving warm hugs and sweet words served by vibrant Beifong smiles. Baatar Jr was already catching a buzz, much more smiley and wobbly than usual while the twins immediately rushed off to host a dance battle. Opal laughed and hugged Huan again as she saw the disdain and annoyance so clearly present on his face. She may find small joys in moments like this, but she knew it was harder, if not impossible, for her brother to do the same. Her mother and father looked absolutely beautiful, their outfits clearly designed to match each other and flatter their bodies perfectly. It was just like her mother to have outfits custom made for one-off events. Baatar Sr gave Opal a kiss, followed by his wife, and they then urged Opal to go off and enjoy the party, embracing each other once again and walking towards the stage._ _

__As Opal meandered about, often someone would walk up to her and give her cheery birthday wishes and, just as fast, they’d be dragged away by a friend or something else more interesting. To say the party was lively would be a massive understatement. Opal enjoyed it despite her nervousness. She liked to see so many people gathered and having fun, the woes of work and life discarded for a few hours in favor of laughter and excitement. She was still the main center of attention, but there were still plenty of things to distract everyone so that she could wander off to the sidelines._ _

__Opal walked over to a large table draped in a piece of green fabric and scoped out the beverages. There were enough drinks on the table to quench all of Zaofu. _But_ , she thought while looking back to the main floor, _all of Zaofu might actually be here_. Opal picked up a few glasses and sniffed them, her nose instantly burning. It seemed that most of the drinks had some amount of alcohol mixed in. Opal pinched the bridge of her nose, _gah….Mom!_ She sighed and set the glass down, eventually finding some tea set out, untouched. She took her glass and slowly gravitated towards one of the large pillars along the corridor as she contentedly studied the patrons. _ _

__Within that moment, Opal was thankful her mother arranged for so many guests to attend her party. The patrons were conversing and dancing happily with each other, and Opal even recognized some esteemed Zaofu council politicians standing around clinking glasses in toast and bellowing. She also saw a few people with notepads and cameras, dressed far too formal for such a party._ _

__Opal felt a strong pull of presence and turned to see Kuvira slowly walking towards her. No other person could possess such intense energy. Kuvira’s hands were clasped behind the small of her back, like always, Opal laughed at that, and her ever-watchful eyes were situated suspiciously upon the boisterous crowd._ _

__Kuvira quickly donned a pleasant smile and spoke, “Happy Birthday, Opal. You’re not little anymore are you?”_ _

__Opal smiled. “I stopped being little a long time ago.”_ _

__“Yet, still so short.” Kuvira chuckled and rested her forearm atop Opal’s head._ _

__“Stop,” Opal laughed, “you’ll mess my hair up!” She playfully threw Kuvira’s arm off of her._ _

__Kuvira smiled and keenly shook her head at Opal’s worry._ _

__Opal finished her laugh and took a moment to study Kuvira. Her cheeks were just barely flushed and her mouth was pulled into a wider and longer-standing smile than normal. Opal figured some friends may have convinced her to snag a drink or two, though she still wore her Captain uniform and armor._ _

__“I thought mom gave you the day off?” She asked._ _

__Kuvira shook her head, “She was going to but,” she gestured to the crowded hall._ _

__Opal nodded her head in agreement. “Right, I guess that makes sense. I don’t even know most of the people here.”_ _

__“Yes, that doesn’t quite make sense to me,” Kuvira shrugged, “then again, your mother doesn’t really make much sense herself.”_ _

__Opal was in the middle of sipping her tea and coughed out a snicker. “True. She means well though.”_ _

__Kuvira hummed at Opal’s response and continued watching the crowd. The two women stood in silence for a good while. Not quite awkward, yearning surely, but not impatient. The best kind of silent, Opal thought. It was a silence that gave personal space but promised more, eventually._ _

__Opal came to see that Kuvira had a small box adorned with a bow tucked away in her utility belt. She sneakily reached behind the guard captain, surprised she was not caught and tapped the box. “What’s this?”_ _

__Kuvira’s eyes widened as she fetched the box and handed it to Opal. “Oh! I almost forgot. Happy Birthday.”_ _

__Opal made a noise of pleased surprise as she gave Kuvira her drink in exchange for the gift. She opened the box and her mouth immediately opened in shock. Inside was a small, silver charm bracelet. It was simple but still very shiny and cute, the exact kind of accessory Opal adored. She wasn’t much of a fan of boisterous, flashy jewelry. She took it out carefully and examined the charms that adorned it more closely. There were tiny, adorable lotus leaves, teacups, and little birds with tiny rubies as eyes. One charm in particular that caught Opal’s eye was the book charm in the middle of the bracelet, it seemed to be the centerpiece. Opal looked up, still in shock, when she heard Kuvira speak._ _

__“I saw it when I went shopping with my roommate, the charms reminded me of you.” Kuvira swallowed, her throat attempting to grow tight. “Do you like it?”_ _

__Opal finally found her voice and beamed at Kuvira. “I love it! It’s beautiful! Thank you so much.”_ _

__Kuvira’s smile grew and she exhaled relief. “I’m glad. I thought it would probably seem cheesy or wouldn’t be your style.”_ _

__“Well it might be a bit cheesy,” Opal smirked softly, “but I like cheesy.” Her coy grin disappeared swiftly, replaced with baited happiness as Kuvira took the bracelet and gently turned Opal’s wrist over, clasping the bracelet together._ _

__Kuvira smiled again and cradled Opal’s wrist, moving it to and fro in the light to get a closer look. “Fit fine? I worried it might be too big.”_ _

__“Y-yeah it’s perfect. Not too heavy or dangly either.”_ _

__The warmth, comfort, and surprising softness of Kuvira’s fingers distracted Opal. She wanted to grasp the soldier’s hand in return but decided against it. She stood rigid and kept her arm so as well, afraid to reciprocate the touch as her body desperately willed, but also hesitant to pull away from the alluring touch. She hoped Kuvira couldn’t feel her increased pulse._ _

__Kuvira cleared her throat as she released Opal’s hand and muttered for the box. “I’ll just keep this for now so you don’t have to hold it.”_ _

__“Oh, okay. Thank you!”_ _

__Opal took her drink back from Kuvira and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. When she did, the new charms on her wrist jingled faintly. Another reminder of how beautiful the bracelet was. It looked expensive. She wanted to ask Kuvira how much she spent on it, and that she didn’t have to go to such lengths for her, but she knew that was rude. Instead, Opal couldn’t stop smiling. It was a fabulous gift Kuvira had given her. _I have to make sure to get her something nice for her birthday too._ She was trying to remember when exactly Kuvira’s birthday was but failed. Opal never heard the guard captain, or even her mother, mention it before. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother tapped on the mic in the center stage to get everyone's attention. Opal’s heart skipped a beat, she was almost certain her mother was drunk and was about to make a fool of herself and Opal. _ _

__Thankfully as Suyin’s voice floated throughout the hall, Opal could tell her mother was very much sober. She let out a sigh of relief._ _

__“Alright, calm yourselves. I know this is all very exciting, but shut up and let me speak.”_ _

__The crowd roared a laugh in unison at Suyin’s dry humor._ _

__“As you all know, we’re gathered here today to celebrate my wonderful, beautiful daughter’s eighteenth birthday!”_ _

__Suyin raised her wine glass in the direction of Opal and the crowd turned to look towards her, many of them raising their glass in a toast as well. Opal was quick to shrink herself and smile awkwardly, her face flushing as well. Kuvira chuckled next to her._ _

__“Well, I’d like to take this time to make an announcement. Kuvira, will you please escort Opal up here?”_ _

__Kuvira looked over to Opal who was shaking her head, pleading for her to defy her boss._ _

__“Let’s not do that.”_ _

__Kuvira chuckled again in sympathy. “It’ll just be a moment. Come on.”_ _

__Opal whimpered in defeat and set her tea glass down on a random table as Kuvira escorted her to the stage. Kuvira kept close behind, much like she did when she was escorting or guarding Suyin. Opal quickened her pace so that Kuvira would not run into her. She hopped up the last of the stage’s steps and walked over to her mother at the mic and was pulled into a quick hug. Kuvira fell back from the spotlight, standing in true parade rest, her mouth a hard line. Suyin began her speech._ _

__“Opal, as well as my other children, is exceptionally smart and wise. She is loving and patient. Kind and cordial. She is quick to think and scarcely overreacts; open-minded and understanding. I’m extremely proud of the young woman she already is and will become.”_ _

__Suyin took a deep breath._ _

__“As the city of Zaofu continues to grow and evolve, it will need new guidance. This city was built by my husband and me to be a place of unique acceptance and a place of peace.”_ _

__Suyin paused, ensuring every person present was absorbing her words._ _

__“I wanted to leave my mark on the world in a grand way, and I wanted to create a great legacy for the Beifong family as well as the entire Metal Clan. I realize that I cannot do this on my own and that I will not live forever, even though I’m doing well in that regard.” She gestured to her face with a smug smile and the crowd laughed again._ _

__“With that said, it is my honor to announce my daughter, Opal Beifong, as my successor and the future Matriarch of the city of Zaofu!”_ _


	5. Chapter 5

Opal still stood on the stage beside her mother and yet she felt galaxies away. She was dumbfounded, her brain struggling to decipher the words that tumbled from her mother’s mouth. Opal’s own mouth hung slack and her eyes grew more and more distant. The words _"future Matriarch of Zaofu"_ crashed against her mind over and over, like the tides during a waterbender’s rage.

Opal could hear loud murmuring from the crowd below and she could see the flashes of reporter’s cameras. The various dignitaries amongst the people gave no physical reaction, assessing the new information harshly within their minds, Opal was sure, afraid to be scrutinized for their opinions in an unfamiliar city. 

The murmuring quickly turned to shouts as the members of the Zaofu council voiced their opposition. 

“She’s just a kid!”

“She doesn't know how to govern a city!”

“Yeah! Put Bataar Jr in charge!”

Opal’s head was a tsunami, swirling with the yelling and disapproval being directed towards the stage

Suyin quickly turned towards Kuvira and hissed, “Take her outside.”

Kuvira nodded and took three hurried strides towards Opal and wrapped a steady but gentle, always gentle, arm around the girl's shoulders and led her through the back entrance of the banquet hall. Once outside she turned Opal to face her.

“Hey,” she spoke softly, “are you okay?” 

Opal broke out of her trance, “Y-yeah I'm fine...” Her sentence trailed off and her eyes left Kuvira’s just as soon as they met. 

Kuvira examined Opal with soft eyes in return. “Come on. Let's go to the pavilions.” She hoped taking Opal there would relax her, or at least give her room to think. The babied shouting of the council member’s was still audible even outside the banquet hall. As they settled into a slow stride, Kuvira looked down to her own feet, feeling sorry for Opal. She couldn't imagine how heavy a burden it is to bear to have just been named the next leader of a city, especially a city such as this.

~~~

A portion of the crowd in attendance was yelling and pointing in protest. The majority remained calm, trying to quiet the crowd so that Suyin could speak.

“Alright, everyone please calm down.” 

Suyin waited for the noise to wind down and she took a deep breath.

“I know this decision may come as a shock to many of you, especially the trusted members of the Zaofu council-”

“You're damn right!” One man shouted out.

Suyin narrowed her eyes at him and continued, “However, I stand firm in my decision. Zaofu is not a city to be guided by just anyone. I know my daughter may seem a novice, and to be honest, she is. Even so, I have no doubt in my mind that Opal is what will carry this city into prolonged years of greatness. Thank you.” 

Following the rest of her speech was silence, accompanied by the faint scribbling of pens on notepads. The journalists she’d invited were doing their jobs, it seemed. She found the watchful eyes of the foreign politicians and dignitaries she invited as well. It was official. Her daughter would be her successor and the whole world would know.

Suyin stepped forward and bowed. She turned on her heels and quickly exited the banquet hall making her way towards her office. This birthday party would no doubt be on the radio waves immediately, and the papers for weeks to follow. Suyin looked towards the public gardens, wondering if Opal had run there after Kuvira took her outside. _I hope she's not too upset..._

~~~

Kuvira thought it best for Opal to clear her head for a while. She led Opal out to a sprawling courtyard nesting private pavilions and other metal architecture, just a little ways from the main square. She leaned against one of the pillars of the pavilion while Opal reluctantly took a seat on the cushioned bench. Opal’s gaze was fixated on the ground and held no evidence of shifting. Kuvira wanted to ask what was running through the young Beifong’s mind, but she wouldn’t pressure her. After a while, Opal finally broke the silence.

“Why me?” 

“Why what?”

Opal scoffed. “Out of all her children, why did my mom choose me to lead Zaofu?” 

Kuvira mulled over the question, “I feel your mother is the only one who can answer that, Opal.”

“But for what it’s worth”, she added on, “I think you’re the best choice.” 

At her statement, Opal looked up but remained silent. Kuvira took the chance to pry, gently.

“Are you upset with Su’s decision?”

“Not upset really just…,” Opal looked for the right words, “worried I won’t live up to her expectations. Shocked. I supposed mother would choose one of my brothers or even someone in the council. Aiwei even.” 

Kuvira took the time to digest Opal’s words. “Everyone always assumed Bataar Jr would take on the leadership of Zaofu. Suyin never confirmed anything, but the people took the idea and ran with it; they made it true in their own heads.” 

“I never did,” Opal muttered.

Kuvira cocked her head in question.

Opal gave the best smile she could in her blanched state, “I really always assumed she was going to choose you.” 

Kuvira opened her mouth to respond but couldn’t say anything; her brows pulled together in confusion. _Me?_

Opal tilted her head and rose from her seat, absentmindedly wandering about the pavilion, stepping on the marble’s cracks. “Well, think about it. You’re her right hand and you go everywhere with her, you probably know her political mind the best. That said, you’re an amazing bender and strategically very cunning.” Opal tried to keep her voice from rising higher as she rushed through her secret list of admirations.

“Yes, but I’m not part of your family; this city is Beifong built and it’s probably wise to keep it Beifong ruled, or so your mother thinks, that at least,” Kuvira grumbled the last part of her statement. She had no disdain for the Beifong family, but like any other well to do family she did have disdain for, they were very self-absorbed. _Except Opal._

Opal hummed in agreement, finally settling with her elbows on the ledge of the pavilion, right beside Kuvira.

The soldier could tell something was wrong. The girl’s stare was still distant and she was still breathing rapidly with anxiety. Kuvira felt as if she could read Opal’s thoughts. “Opal”, Kuvira’s voice softened, “you know you don't have to be a bender to be a great leader.” 

Opal protested at first, ashamed the Captain could discern such a personal insecurity of her’s, but she then whispered. “How am I supposed to protect people?”

Kuvira leaned off of her post and stood tall, “That’s what I’m for. Give my Guard a command and we’ll give our lives--to you or Zaofu.” 

What little comfort her words offered Opal, it seemed to be enough because she gave a genuine smile and the air trapped in her tightly wound lungs rushed out in release.

“Thanks, Kuvira.” 

“Don’t worry. Su won’t throw you to the wolves. She’ll get you more involved in her work; more than likely you’ll be able to come with us on our top-secret missions to the deserts, and sit on the council.” 

Opal laughed, “I’m sure I’ll have so much fun.” 

Kuvira smiled, placing a hand on Opal’s shoulder to offer one last reassurance. “You should probably go speak with your mother so she doesn’t think you’re too upset.”

Opal nodded in agreement.

Kuvira gave a final squeeze to the girl's shoulder and started making her way back to the banquet hall.

“Oh, and Opal,” she turned around to look at the younger girl, her throat no longer bobbing and protesting to say the words she wanted to speak in the banquet hall earlier, “that dress really suits you.”

~~~

The sun was beginning to set and Opal finally decided to go see her mother. Suyin moved back into her home office once her father finished refurbishing, so it was only a short walk from her room to there. Opal poked her head through the door. 

“Mom?” her voice was small and weak in its penetration of the surrounding silence.

Suyin’s head rose from whatever papers she hovered over and relief filled softened features, “Come in, dear. Please.” 

Opal gingerly walked into the room and sunk into one of the couches. Her mother came around her desk and sat on the table right in front of Opal. Suyin reached out and cupped Opal’s cheek, softly running her thumb over her daughter’s face.

“You okay?” 

Opal nodded and grasped her mother’s hand in hers. 

“I’m just...confused. Why did you choose me?”

Suyin took a deep breath and drew back, trying to find the right words to explain. 

“Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t say you being my only girl was one of the reasons--but”, she interjected, “the twins are still too young and too rambunctious, I’m pretty sure Huan could care less about politics, and Junior...” Suyin paused.

“Junior was initially my first choice; he’s the oldest and that seemed right upon principle. He’s smart and he’s just so talented.”

Opal sensed her mother’s hesitation. “But?”

“But he’s too...easily influenced. To be a good leader you need to be steadfast in your beliefs and act accordingly. I worry Junior would observe some outside source and want to try a new change of pace without considering it. That could spell disaster and that kind of reckless inconsistency could have him voted out of power.”

“With that being said, some change can be beneficial, which is why I chose you. You’re smart and equally as stubborn as me, but you also think differently than I do. I don’t need someone as the Matriarch to rule the same and I do--nothing would change, and we could run into deadlocks.” 

Suyin moved to sit beside Opal and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “I meant every word I said at your party today. I love you, Opal.” She kissed Opal’s forehead.

“I love you too, Mom.”

Suyin drew back and chuckled, “Speaking of your party, I must apologize for conducting such a scandalizing ending without informing you.”

“It’s okay”, Opal laughed, “I was just talking anyway.”

Suyin chuckled knowingly, “Yes, I saw that. Is this from Kuvira?” she asked, grabbing Opal’s wrist to examine the bracelet. She personally would’ve liked something with more bling, but she had to admit it suited her daughter perfectly. The charms and silver graced her dark wrist beautifully. Suyin could tell it was top dollar. _Good. I’d run Kuvira ragged if she cheaped out on my daughter._

“Yea. I really love it.” Opal smiled sheepishly.

Suyin agreed, “It suits you perfectly, dear.”

Suddenly one of the guardsmen stepped into the room, noting that the council members requested an emergency audience with Suyin. 

“Oh, here we go.” Suyin rolled her eyes.

Opal chuckled and stood. “I’ll be going to bed then. Have fun with the council.” 

“I’ll try my dear.” Suyin snickered and gave Opal another quick kiss, then turning to leave the room with the guard close behind. 

Opal turned the office light off and shut the doors, making her way to her bedroom, ready to find comfort in her soft bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I’m going to throw up…_

Opal shifted back and forth, nervously picking at the charm bracelet Kuvira had given her just a few days ago. The dance troupe was on in five minutes and it was now time to be introduced, as they were at every performance, led out on someone’s arm. Opal already promised to lead Kuvira out but she was starting to regret it due to nerves alone. _Maybe I should’ve told Kuvira I have stage fright when she asked me to do this…_

From Opal’s spot behind the stage curtain, she could see the dancers getting ready and changing. She had to will herself not to try any harder than just a casual glance to seek out Kuvira. She could also see her mother enthusiastically giving them last minute pointers as well. Opal was about to walk over to her to calm her nerves when the host’s voice rang out over the theater. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, join me in welcoming our star attraction of the evening and the opening to their season, your very own--Zaofu Aerialists!!_

Opal let out an anxious squeak. She must’ve been quite loud because many of the dancers behind her laughed. She bloomed red and turned back around, wishing with all her might the lights would fail or someone would cause a commotion to delay the introduction as long as possible.

Alas, there were no disruptions as the audience finished applauding and the dancers lined up behind the stage curtain. One by one, they were led out by their escorts onto the stage for their introductions. Whatever luck the universe gave Opal was enough, Kuvira was at the very back of the line and Opal suddenly remembered she was always introduced last since she was the lead. 

Opal shuffled over to Kuvira and stood beside her, still fidgeting with her bracelet. 

“Stop, you’re going to break it.” 

Opal hissed quietly.“I’m nervous! I can’t help it.” 

Kuvira chuckled. “What’s there to be nervous about? Just walk me out and smile. Simple.” 

“Thanks, I feel so much better.” Opal groaned.

“I’m serious.” Kuvira grabbed Opal’s hand to halt her assault of the bracelet, keeping her fingers encased in her own vice grip. “It’s going to be fine. _You’re_ going to be fine.” 

“Sorry,” Opal whined as Kuvira took her hand, enjoying the contact but feeling guilty for the reason. _I would hate to break such a beautiful gift from her._

The line was down to the last two dancers and the dancer in front of them turned and winked.  
“Good luck, Little Beifong.” She smirked.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “Ignore my roommate.” 

“Your roommate is also a dancer?” Opal thought that was an odd coincidence. 

“Yes, we always seem to be stuck together.” 

Opal started listening to the announcer right as he finished the girl’s introduction. _Yumi? That’s Kuvira’s roommate then..._

“Ready?” Kuvira questioned and gave their joined hands a cheerful bounce.

Opal nodded once and let out a deep breath. “Ready.” 

Opal offered her arm out gentleman style for Kuvira, just as she had been shown. Kuvira wrapped her arm through Opal’s and tucked her other arm behind her back, lifting her chin with confidence and excitement.

The walk from behind the curtain to the center stage was deafeningly quiet save for the soft sound of the pair’s bare feet. All of the dancers’ routines were performed that way. It seemed like an eternity before the announcer’s booming voice broke over the microphone, introducing Kuvira as the lead for tonight’s performance.

Opal looked out into the audience and noticed how packed the theater house was. There were even a few people standing in rows towards the back, not early enough to get a seat. As Opal scanned the crowd, she remembered how many people had been at her birthday celebration and all of the anxiety and judgment from that day rushed back to her. She swallowed nervously. _They’re probably judging me right now for it, they--_

“Don’t let them get to you.” Kuvira’s quiet breath in Opal’s ear made her shiver, and she was grounded by Kuvira’s slight squeeze of hand. She wanted to revel in the way Kuvira's lips had almost skimmed her ear, but _Spirits_ was Opal too shaken. 

As the announcer called Kuvira’s name, Opal took Kuvira’s hand from her arm and presented her to the audience, letting her bow deeply. Kuvira brought herself back up and her braid flung over her shoulder. Opal absolutely loved the small flowers and lace braided into it. 

Once Kuvira’s introduction was over, the two women faced each other and curtsied. Kuvira went to her formation on stage and Opal returned, maybe a bit too briskly, to the backstage area. 

The soft orchestral music started and the dancers began their routine. It was quite different from their usual upbeat jazz routine. With her apprehension now gone, Opal seemed to finally notice Kuvira for the first time that night.

She wore a navy blue dress that was short in the front but flowed majestically behind her on the floor; hers was the only one like it. The male dancers wore elegant, cropped tank tops and loose pants of the same color; a few of the girls wore the same outfit as the men, and the rest wore dresses similar to Kuvira’s minus the elegant trail. Opal had never seen Kuvira wear anything but her uniform armor and her simple, sleeveless green vest. _She looks beautiful_ , Opal thought, remembering the words Kuvira graced her with the night of her birthday. 

_“That dress really suits you.”_

_I should tell her too_ , Opal swallowed, bickering with herself if it was a good idea or not. She must have missed an impressive move because the crowd roared in amazement. Opal leaned away from the curtain slightly to watch the rest of the performance. 

The male dancers formed a circle around a large tassel cushion and inside of them was a smaller circle made up of the rest of the female dancers. Opal scanned the formation, trying and failing to find Kuvira until she looked up.

Kuvira and her roommate, Yumi, were spinning through the air on thin metal strips that looked like they could break at any second. They suddenly picked up their speed, flying right at each other. They did a somersault off their own metal ropes and grasped onto the others. The crowd roared once again. Yumi and Kuvira swung in wide circles and seemed to be chasing each other around the ceiling. As they came closer together, they reached their arms out and touched only their fingertips at first, but they then moved even closer and grasped each other’s forearm and whirled faster and faster until they descended downwards onto the large cushion. They stood swiftly from their crouched landing and puffed their chests out, spreading their arms in a wide, presenting gesture.

The audience roared to life again and were louder than before, to Opal’s surprise, and person after person stood to applaud the dancers further. Yumi and Kuvira looked to each other and, still breathing heavily, smiled radiantly. It was the most beautifully content thing to Opal, watching Kuvira smile like that. 

The dancers bowed once again as the crowd’s applause died down. Opal saw her mother walk, beaming, out onto the stage. She expressed her pride in her dancers and gave her thanks for everyone that attended before leading the dance troupe behind the curtain once again to the backstage area. 

Opal joined the troupe as her mother squealed, jumping up and down and grabbing as many of the dancers as she could by the neck to hug them. “You were amazing!”

The troupe howled and cheered in response to Suyin’s gushing.

“I think we need to celebrate just how amazing you all are,” Suyin caught their attention, “I’ll take you bunch out to eat tonight, and tomorrow, you’ll all have the day off!”

Another chorus of cheering from the dancers followed and Kuvira’s smile diminished slightly.

“All of us? Are you sure that’s...practical?” 

“Oh goddess, be quiet, Kuvira. You’ll make her take it back,” said one of the particularly buff male dancers. If Opal were interested in men, he’d definitely be a fine one to get to know.

Kuvira turned around to narrow her eyes at him. “Shut up, Jin.” 

Suyin’s eyes softened as if she were watching her children tussle. “It’s fine, Kuvira. You all more than earned it. You were outstanding tonight. With that being said,” Suyin clapped her hands together, “where do we want to eat?” 

There was a brief discussion between the dancers before they came to their decision, “Lau Chuan!” 

Suyin pursed her lips, “That’s the most expensive restaurant in the city and you all know it.” 

“That’s the point.” Yumi, Kuvira’s roommate, giggled. Opal looked over to see her hanging off of Jin’s arm. 

Suyin scoffed, knowing there was no way she was going to change their minds, but Opal could just make out the hint of a smile on her mother’s face. 

“Assholes. All of you.” Suyin pointed to each of the dancers as she left to go make reservations, earning more laughter from them.

Opal had never really witnessed her mother’s interactions with the dancers before. She made it a point to stay away from the studio where they practiced after Suyin begged Opal to try and dance. Opal vehemently refused and never dared to give her mother another chance of coercion after that. She thought it was sweet how Suyin regarded her dancers. They were less master and student, and more a band of friends with shared love.

Everyone was ready to leave, standing around conversing and joking, just waiting for Suyin to call from the restaurant. Opal had been looking on, observing the dancers and the way they interacted with each other. In a lot of ways, they weren’t any different from the kids she went to school with. They were loud and laughed at everything, making jokes about each other and engaging in mock fighting. _They’re so rowdy and Kuvira is so….not_ , Opal observed. 

To emphasize her point, one of the guys made a joke and punched Kuvira in the shoulder good-heartedly. The punch was hard, though. Opal could hear the smack of it over the roar of conversation. Kuvira didn’t even flinch, her body just swayed a bit from the impact, but she did turn to the guy and raised her hands in question, shaking her head. Opal could tell she was slightly fed up, but not at all pressed enough to scold him. She was no doubt used to it.

Eventually, Suyin called the theater to tell the troupe that the wait was over and the table at the restaurant was ready. Opal smiled at how excited they all looked to spend time with their mentor...and to have her pay for their food. Opal fitted her sandals back on and was about to walk home when Kuvira gestured with her head for her to come towards the smaller group she was standing with.

“Come eat with us.” 

“Oh...uh,” Opal trailed off, looking at the happy but expecting faces of Kuvira’s friends. “I’m afraid I won’t be the best company.” 

Kuvira chuckled, her words filled with her rarely used jesting tone. “Don’t worry about impressing them. I don’t like 90% of them. You can sit with me and Yumi.” 

Jin suddenly ducked his head into Opal’s vision, a little too close for her liking, and jammed his thumb in Kuvira’s direction. “Just sit with me! She may not like most of us, but _all_ of us don’t like her.” He finished with a laugh.

Kuvira stared at him until he quietly moved away, holding his hands up in surrender, clearly intimidated by the look underneath his joking exterior. 

“Nice resting bitch face you got there, Captain,” he laughed, attempting to banish the silence.

“If you don’t stop being so mean to me, I’m going to make you run extra laps,” Kuvira pouted slightly.

“Ah, shit,” Jin laughed, relieved his Captain wasn’t actually mad. “I’m out.” With that, he jogged out of the theater’s back door. 

“I’m guessing he’s one of the ones you don’t like?” Opal chuckled.

“Jin is alright.” Kuvira pondered for a moment. “He’s an idiot, but he’s alright.” 

Opal thought for a moment. Being around so many people at a time was admittedly outside of her comfort zone but she was interested in observing and meeting the rest of Kuvira’s friends. She’d also be lying to herself if she wasn’t going just to spend more time with Kuvira herself. So, Opal joined the dance troupe as they walked from the theater to the main square of the city. The restaurant was supposedly just around the corner from it. 

To Opal, it was almost adrenaline-inducing to be walking down the street with a group of rowdy, close friends. One too many times they would veer into the busy street and have to run back to the sidewalk, a chorus of beeps slandering them. Kuvira and Opal strayed behind the group a couple of paces so they wouldn’t be caught in the chaos. 

At one point Kuvira commented, “Can you believe these are the same soldiers that are supposed to keep you safe?” 

“Well, aren't you supposed to be keeping them in check, Captain?” Opal teased.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not expecting but entirely pleased at Opal’s teasing. She gestured to a pair of guys playing leapfrog over one another. “Do you want to help me out?” 

“Nevermind,” Opal said. 

The side of Kuvira’s mouth turned up in a victorious smirk. “That’s what I thought.” 

Opal silently watched Kuvira as they walked down the street. It was nightfall, so the tall street lamps scattered across the city were lit, bathing everything in a soft glow. A few of the taller lights glinting off of the domes causing the rays to shine back down on various buildings. The light on Kuvira’s face made her glow, and a soft draft from past the open domes blew throughout the streets, picking up the trail of Kuvira’s dress, making it flow enchantingly behind her. Opal thought back to her thoughts during the dance recital. She mustered up what little courage she had in her heart and spoke. 

“Hey, Kuvira?” Opal beckoned for the guard captain's attention.

“Hmm?”

Opal gripped her charm bracelet nervously, a new habit that she noticed she was forming and recited what Kuvira said to her just a few days prior. “That dress really suits you.” 

Kuvira’s mouth opened and she cocked an eyebrow, smiling as she replied, “You can’t go around stealing my words, Opal. How unoriginal.” She winked.

Opal laughed. “Geez, I’ll just stop complimenting you then.” 

Maybe it was a trick from the lights, but Opal swore she could see the slightest tint of blush on Kuvira’s face as she looked down to her feet.

“Thanks.” 

Opal nodded in return, not trusting her voice to answer and she tried her hardest to keep from smiling like an idiot as they arrived at the restaurant. She was scared that maybe Kuvira would be put off by the sudden compliment, but Opal was happy she did it now. 

The large party sat at the biggest round table in the restaurant. As promised, Opal wedged between Kuvira and Yumi at the table with Suyin on the other side of Kuvira. The troupe was just as loud inside the restaurant as they were outside on the streets. Several times, Suyin hung her head in her hands and apologized to the waiters for having to bring these “dumb kids” here, to which the waiters would simply laugh, not at all inconvenience by the service or their Matriarch’s presence. 

Opal thought the dinner was nice. To her surprise, she didn’t feel put off by the fact that many of the dancers were strangers to her. Maybe it was because her mother and Kuvira were with her, but maybe not. Several times, a few dancers asked Opal a thing or two. By far the hardest part of the evening was willing herself not to stare at Kuvira’s muscular thighs the whole night. The dress looked shorter when Kuvira sat down and the dark fabric accented her legs very nicely. Opal, despite hating herself for it and even feeling a bit shameless, snuck in a few looks every now and then. _Is every part of Kuvira’s body perfect?_ Opal ogled. 

Obviously, Opal was not as adept in the skill as she thought because Yumi elbowed her and stared at her wide-eyed, looking from Opal to Kuvira’s legs. Opal blushed violently and made a string of awkward and surprised noises as she leaned forward and sipped on her water. Luckily, what little left of it Opal had, Yumi didn’t make a big scene. Instead, she smirked and shimmied her shoulders playfully at Opal, who groaned.

The dinner was over not nearly as quickly as Opal had hoped. They stayed there quite a while and Opal left with her mother as quietly as possible. Most of the dancers gave Opal a kind “goodnight,” and she shyly returned it. Thankfully, Opal was able to whisk her mother home before Kuvira or Yumi could find them.

~~~

Kuvira and Yumi shuffled slowly down the street towards their apartment building, having eaten much more than they should’ve, and feeling the price for it.

“Hey, did you see where Opal went?” 

Yumi shook her head. “Nah, I guess she was with her mom.”

Kuvira knitted her brows. “That’s weird. She usually says goodnight to me.” 

Yumi snorted, unable to hold it back. “Yeah, I’m sure she does.” 

Kuvira turned her way, giving her a questioning look.

“So, do you know her pretty well?” Yumi asked quickly before Kuvira could speak.

“I’ve known her since she was little but never really talked to her until recently. Why?” Kuvira’s tone was hard, guarded.

“Oh, well, I just thought you must’ve known her quite well if you asked her to be your escort at the recital is all,” Yumi hummed. 

Kuvira stopped in the street and narrowed her eyes at Yumi. “Stop that.”

“What?” 

“Just -- don’t start.” Living with Yumi for years, Kuvira had more experience than she wished to have with the woman’s infatuation with other people’s love lives. Her involvement usually, but not always, ended in petty spats and sometimes ended friendships. If drama ever took a human form, it would no doubt look like Yumi.

Yumi whined and grabbed onto Kuvira’s arm. “Oh, Kuvy, I just think she’s cute for you, that’s all.” Kuvira huffed as Yumi continued: “Besides, she was practically staring at you all night. How did you not notice?”

Once again, Kuvira stopped in her tracks. “What? No, she wasn’t.”

“Uh, yeah, she was.” Yumi rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever.” Kuvira scoffed, not wanting to argue. In truth, Kuvira had noticed Opal’s glances a few times. In fact, the first time she caught it, she started back at the top of Opal’s head in disbelief. She ignored it, hoping it was a random glance or a random fixation--Opal did that sometimes too, Kuvira noticed. Eyes fixed upon something but not truly looking, her mind whisked away someplace else. As the night continued though, Kuvira caught Opal looking more with increasingly more heat in her eyes. It made Kuivra uncomfortable, not because Opal had been staring, but because she did not like the unrecognizable pleasure that settled itself low in Kuvira’s groin because she was staring. Kuvira knew physical pleasure. As much as she did not crave or care for companionship, she did crave nights of comfort and a warm body to please and be pleased by. But this was a different pleasure, one that made Kuivra...confused. She did not like that. _Not that I’d tell Yumi any of this._

Yumi let out a loud, dramatic groan. “ _Fine_. But I just want you to know that I approve, okay? She’s sweet. Also, our boss’s daughter? Hot.” 

“There’s nothing to approve of, Yumi.” Kuvira shook Yumi off of her with a grunt. “And stop being gross, if Su heard you say that you’d be in confinement for a week.”

Yumi rolled her eyes yet again. “Spirits! You’re so cynical, Kuvira.” 

“Yeah, because I have to live with you.” 

Yumi opened her mouth in offense and shoved Kuvira, who laughed despite herself and wobbled.

“Anyway,” Yumi was still intent on pressing, “I think you should invite her to go swimming with us next weekend. I think she’s down to chill, yeah?” 

Kuvira considered it for a moment. “I guess I could invite her. But I doubt that her mother would let her come jump off of bridges with us.” 

“Well, her mom doesn’t have to know,” Yumi countered.

Kuvira gave Yumi a skeptical look. “Oh, yeah, the day one of Suyin Beifong’s children lies to her and gets away with it is a day I don’t think we’ll ever see.” 

“Will you just fucking invite her?” Yumi shoved Kuvira again. 

“Fine, anything to shut up your prattling.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You're...what?” 

“I'm going swimming with Kuvira today,” Opal repeated. She knew her mother was hesitant in letting her spend time with people unfamiliar to her, but she was now eighteen. She hoped her mother would respect her need for independence just a bit more because of that as she stared back at her mother's face which was scrunched with confusion, slowly turning mischievous.

“Just Kuvira?” 

Opal palmed her forehead. “ No, Mom! Her friends are coming too.” Suyin’s deep laughter bounced off the walls as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

“Well, I was just making sure.” 

Opal sighed, “I'm sure you were…” She couldn’t really tell if her mother knew of her romantic feelings for Kuvira or if she just wanted to poke fun regardless. Both were very typical behaviors of hers.

Suyin cleared her throat and rounded her desk to sit in the oversized chair her husband had previously stayed up all night to build for her. He said something about how _“the new bookcases need a matching chair!”_ Suyin chuckled; she knew her husband just wanted an excuse to build something, and she loved him for it. “Well”, Suyin looked up from her chair, “have fun and all that, I suppose. Be safe.” 

Opal nodded and smiled brightly, “We will.” She was surprised her mother gave in so easily, but then again she was going with a group of friends that were all involved in Zaofu’s guard. It would be the safest place for Opal to be, honestly.

Suyin sighed and rubbed her temples. Making arrangements for Opal's succession the past few days have been stressful especially seeing as it was a new process for her and her council; not much thought had ever gone into the future leader of Zaofu before. Nevertheless, she worked her best to make sure Opal would be safe and her succession would be smooth. _But there is one other thing…_

“Sweetie, before you go could you go find Kuvira?” 

“Why?” Opal studied her mother suspiciously, wary of another jest. But no jest, her mother simply rolled her brightly colored eyes at the behavior.

“So I can banish her for taking my daughter swimming. Just go and get her, please--and you come back too.”

Opal laughed at her mother's sarcasm and turned to leave the office. She walked with a bit more of a skip in her step and waved the long sleeves of her tunic in the light breeze. She was overwhelmed by a sense of giddy anticipation. It was one of the first times she'd actually go out and _do_ something. Sure she went shopping often and would spend time with her school friends in town, but this was the first time she was doing something new, this was her first adventure. Opal was still skeptical of Kuvira's friends, but she'd get used to them the more time she spent with them she was sure. _I might even learn a few interesting secrets about Kuvira too._

Opal walked about the Beifong estate for a while in search of Kuvira, finally deciding to make her last round in the training ground in the garden. Today was Kuvira’s day off, but she knew the Captain liked to train every day. Opal shielded her eyes from the sun and looked over the garden; there were many soldiers training today but she couldn’t see Kuvira anywhere. After talking some courage into herself to overcome her hesitation, Opal walked over to one of Kuvira’s friends that she recognized. Jin, the beautifully muscled man. 

Opal approached him from the side taking care to not startle him although he was an earthbender and that was not a very easy thing to do. He was grunting with each well-placed punch that connected to the training dummy in front of him; he turned and breathlessly greeted her. 

“Hey, Little Beifong. What’s up?” 

Opal flared her nostrils as she took a semi-offended breath. _I’m not little._ “Um, do you know where I can find Kuvira?” 

“Oh, yeah, she and Yumi are back at their apartment packing for our little adventure today.” 

As Jin mentioned their ‘adventure’ he wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Opal with a laugh. She forced her best fake chuckle, feeling more awkward now than when she first walked up. “And where is their apartment?”

“It’s a few blocks down from the main square. You’ll see it--it’s the only apartment complex there.”

Opal nodded in thanks and a jumbled “thank you” left her lips. She wanted out of there as soon as possible. She'd only taken a few steps until she cringed and turned around. _I forgot to ask what room they’re in_ \--

“It’s room 309, top floor.” Jin winked at her and laughed again. 

“Thanks...” Opal winced and scurried away red with embarrassment, not caring she could hear Jin call out behind her. 

“See you later!” 

Opal tried to shrug off the anxious and cringing thoughts regarding her encounter with Jin as she tried to make herself knock on Kuvira’s door. She’d been standing in front of it for a good five minutes with her hand raised, but never knocked. Finally, she smiled and knocked on the door that was almost immediately opened by Yumi. 

“Opal!” Yumi’s squeal of surprise died just as quickly as it came out, looking Opal up and down. “You’re not going swimming in that are you?” 

Opal shrunk a little where she was standing, feeling a little uncomfortable. She clutched her tunic. “Oh no, I just dropped by to get Kuvira before we left; Mom wants to speak with her.” 

Yumi’s mouth formed a silent “Ah” as she bellowed for her roommate. “Kuvira! Little Beifong is here to see you!” 

Opal narrowed her eyes. _Seriously?..._

Kuvira jogged to the door in tight, but moveable pants and her sleeveless green vest with flat shoes. The vest was a bit tighter than Kuvira's normal attire, yet not as tight as her armor’s underclothes, and it clung to her curves...deliciously, Opal hated to say. Her upper arms were accented by bare metal cuffs which made her biceps stand out more, confined by the metal. Opal had to swallow to ease her suddenly dry throat. 

“Um, before we leave Mom wants to see us.” 

Kuvira raised her eyebrow, “Okay, no need to keep her waiting. Let’s go.” As she stepped past the threshold of the door, forcing Opal to back up, she turned around to Yumi. “Keep packing so we can be ready to leave when we get back.”

“Sure,” Yumi nodded, “ should I pack an extra beer for Opal?”

“No, Yumi.” Kuvira groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, unphased by the joined laughter of Opal and her roommate. Once they were on the last flight of stairs Kuvira spoke. “I'm sorry you have to put up with her.”

Opal giggled again. “It's fine, really. But you don't need to apologize every time she does something…I have a feeling you'd be apologizing a lot.” 

“That is very true.” Kuvira nodded with a brisk laugh. 

Opal smiled and, every now and then, glanced at Kuvira's radiant face from her peripheral vision. She loved making Kuvira laugh. 

“Any ideas what your mother wants?” 

Opal shook her head. “Not a clue. It could be anything, knowing her.”

~~~

When they opened the door to Suyin’s office, the matriarch had relocated from her husband’s comfy chair to sit hunched over her desk. Only when Kuvira greeted her with a bow did she look up to them. 

“Hello, girls.” Suyin took a deep breath and picked up a large document from her desk and placed it on top of all the other papers. “I’ll make this quick. Here, I need you both to sign this.” Suyin handed a pen to Kuvira who, rather than taking it, stepped to the side of the desk to look at the document. Her face dropped.

“This is my document of service?” 

Suyin nodded. “Yes, it's the document you signed promising to be loyal to both me and Zaofu, including as my personal Guard, in exchange for your citizenship and housing.” Suyin’s eyes slowly moved towards Opal. “I'll need you to sign it too, dear.” 

“What? Why?” Opal looked slightly frightened as Kuvira swiftly signed her name and stepped back to her place beside Opal.

Suyin smiled and held the pen out to her daughter. “I'm moving Kuvira's oath of service over to you. Now, she'll be your guard, personally responsible for your health and safety. She'll also be taking her orders from you now, though I expect her to still listen to me as well when she feels like it.” Suyin smirked in the Captain's direction. 

Opal was confused, to say the least. “Orders?”

Suyin held back a chuckle, but her eyes shone with a suspicious glee. “You're going to be Matriarch eventually. You need your own guard to boss around. Think of it as practice, as well as practical need.” 

“Oh,” Opal looked over to Kuvira, hesitating. “are you okay with that?” She didn’t know how she felt about Kuvira having a document of service at all, let alone one that promised her loyalty to Opal. It wasn’t as if it made Kuvira a slave, she could leave Zaofu whenever she wanted, but so long as she was here and able, her services belonged to the city. And Suyin. And Opal.

Kuvira’s lips twitched with a smile. She nodded her head in the direction of the pen Suyin was still holding. “Of course. I'd be glad to serve you.” 

Suyin snorted at the regal tone that coated Kuvira's voice. Opal leaned forward to sign the document and her mother rose from her seat. “So, it's settled. Kuvira, would you please…” Suyin motioned towards Opal.

Kuvira dipped her head in respect to Suyin and turned to face Opal and kneeled before her on one leg. 

“What are you doing?” Opal blushed despite her alarm as Kuvira looked up at her. Her eyes were coldly serious and the intensity at which she stared at Opal made her shiver. 

“Swearing my oath to you.” 

Opal nervously looked to her mother who was observing with crossed arms and a knowing but amused glare.

“I swear to always be tried and true to you. To protect you at all costs and remain at your side; I swear to fully, respectfully, and tactfully uphold your dignity. Do you accept my service?” 

“Ah,” Opal’s mouth hung open, “yes?” She couldn't help the unpermitted giggle that traveled up her throat and out of her mouth. There was something so oddly funny at seeing Kuvira kneel and pledge an oath to her. Thankfully, her laughter didn’t seem to hurt Kuvira’s feelings as she smiled in return and straightened up. 

“Is that all you needed?” 

Suyin was still shaking her head. “You didn’t have to do the--ugh--yes, yes that’s all I needed from you girls. Now get out of my workspace.” She shooed them away with a laugh.

Kuvira held the door open for Opal as they shuffled from the office. As they left, Opal could faintly hear her mother mutter to herself. “She’s so goddamn dramatic, Spirits.” The words summoned another laugh from within Opal.

“Yeah, Yeah. Keep moving, Little Beifong.” Kuvira ever so lightly pushed Opal’s shoulder. Opal’s first instinct was to spin around and playfully shove her back, but instead, afraid of what awkwardness would surely transpire afterward, she groaned. 

“Not you too?” 

“What?”

“All of your friends call me that. _‘Little Beifong’_.” 

“Yeah, we have nicknames for all of your family. I think it’s kind of cute. Don’t you?” She flashed a perfectly wide, white smile at Opal. 

“I...I guess.” The truth was it annoyed Opal beyond end, but there was something about the way Kuvira’s mouth curved with amusement and just a hint of smugness at saying the words. “Where did it even come from?” 

Kuvira’s nostrils flared she remembered herself and she rolled her eyes. “Do you really want to know?” 

“Yes.”

“Well... Jin got drunk one night when we all went out after rounds and was talking about how attractive your family was and he said you were,” Kuvira stopped to give Opal an apologetic look, “ He said you were _‘one hot little Beifong’_...” 

Opal opened her mouth to say something but instead cackled loudly. “That’s so--ew…” She shook her head and gagged. “I thought he was annoying the other night, but I was trying to take a chance to get to know him. Now, I don’t know.” She said, half-serious and half teasing.

“Please, don’t. Just avoid him at all costs.” Kuvira teasing in return. They kept walking and every few seconds one of them would laugh again, having made some sort of light joke about Suyin or the guards. Eventually, they came to the main gate of the Beifong Estate; a single road led away from it back to the main square, back to Kuvira’s apartment. She hesitantly glanced at the house. Maybe she shouldn’t have told Opal that story. _What if she doesn’t want to come with us now…_

“So,” Opal broke the brief silence, “when are we leaving?” 

Kuvira smiled with relief and tucked her hands in her back pockets. “Noon. You still want to come?” 

“Of course!” Opal wouldn't miss extra time with Kuvira for anything. Not even when she knew Jin would be present. 

“Great.” Kuvira beamed. She couldn’t stop nodding her head. “Just stay as far away from Jin as possible.” 

“Oh, definitely.” Opal was about to take her leave but she noticed Kuvira studying her face. It was rather easier for her to tell since Kuvira was taller than her and she could easily see where Kuvira’s line of sight landed. Opal suddenly became self-conscious, thinking back to what Yumi said when she stood at their doorway. She was sure it was just the fact that Yumi thought she was going swimming in her clothes but… 

“Hey.” Kuvira’s words were soft, almost as if she could sense the uncertain thoughts tumbling around in her head. “I’ll come get you when it’s time to leave. Sound good?” 

“Yeah.” Opal smiled and suppressed her bashfulness as she said goodbye to Kuvira. Somehow with just that simple look, one that Opal dreamed was reserved only for her, Kuvira managed to make her feel safe and wanted. _Maybe it’s just the bodyguard thing._

For the first time that evening, Opal really seemed to comprehend what occurred in her mother’s office. Kuvira was sworn to her now, not her mother. Opal had full reign over Kuvira’s actions. She desperately, and selfishly, hoped that her new status as the successor to Zaofu would lead her and Kuvira even closer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Suyin's office was dark. Not even the street lights were on. The room was only barely, wispily lit by the glow of the moon. “I haven’t been out to close the domes,” Kuvira thought. Her words, even in her mind, seemed entirely too loud as she swore they echoed boldly off of every metal surface in the office. Once the echo stopped, the room was eerily quiet, but it was not frightening, even as she heard another pair of lungs softly breathing beside her. Kuvira’s mind was suddenly less worried about the silence and the moon, as beautiful as she was, and instead she noticed herself kneeling before Opal as she finished pledging her oath. "Do you accept my service?" The words echoed once more around the room, her lips moving on their own to speak. She lifted her head to look at her new charge and noticed that Opal was wearing a thin, sheer nightgown. Kuvira paused, she could clearly see Opal's body beneath the thin fabric and she did nothing to stop the curious wandering of her eyes from hardened nipples to the juncture between her thighs. Opal’s body was beautifully flushed and the soft curves of her legs were dangerously inviting, drawing Kuvira in before she could stop herself._

_Opal reached out to touch Kuvira's cheek as she leaned forward, guiding her to stand, and then pulling the Captain’s lips to her own. Opal briefly skimmed Kuvira's lips before deepening the kiss. Kuvira's hands quickly grasped her hips and she moaned, pulling the nightgown up so she could feel the hot and sticky skin of Opal’s thighs that had entranced her when she was on the floor._

_Opal's hands ripped her vest open with a roughness she would have never expected. Kuvira offered her chest to Opal unabashed as she continued massaging Opal’s skin, pulling the nightgown ever higher to settle on her hips. She felt drunk. Her head was swimming with a desperate pull of desire she’d never felt before, and no matter how much of Opal’s skin she touched, she still longed for more, to fully caress and explore every place. Opal was perfectly level with her chest but instead of feeling warm, soft lips explore her skin, Kuvira watched as she pulled away to speak._

_“Kuvira, we're going to be late.”_

“Hey!”

Kuvira was violently pulled from her dream as Yumi flung a pillow, squishing her square in the face.

“Get up! We have to go pick up Opal.” 

Kuvira groaned, the dead weight of her nap still lingering in her body, as well as something else. “Get out so I can get ready.” 

Yumi rolled her eyes and left Kuvira, half speaking towards her.”I don't even know why you took a nap anyway; it wasn't even that long ago you were with Opal.” 

At the mention of Opal, Kuvira’s eyes widened. As her body slowly woke up she could feel a deep, erratic throb between her legs. She blushed furiously at the sudden reminder of the dream she just woke from, half out of anger, and half out of lingering desire. She buried her face in her covers. _Fuck. Fuck!_ Kuvira groaned loudly into her pillows. Nevermind the fact she had been a teenager when she last had such a lewd dream, but it was about her new charge no less. Her friend. Opal. She screwed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, finally deciding to get up. She winced at the unsatisfied, almost unbearable heat between her legs as she walked towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.

~~~

Kuvira was still trying to suppress the physical and mental feelings of her dream that morning as she and Yumi drove up to the Beifong House. It was an unusually hot day for the Earth Kingdom and Yumi convinced Kuvira to take their official security unit Jeep. _“Walking would be awful in this terrible heat.”_ She’d cooed. _Yeah yeah_ , Kuvira thought, _I guess she's right._

Yumi stood up on the front seat and gripped the roll bars of the Jeep, hollering for Opal. Kuvira laughed and decided to help, knowing Yumi’s voice didn’t carry quite so well, honking the Jeep’s horn multiple times. The girls laughed even harder when Suyin walked out of her office with eyes like daggers directed right at them. “Stop that noise! Spirits.”

Kuvira laughed again, nearly breathless, as she honked one last time as Suyin turned to leave. Yumi erupted in laughter once more when Suyin whirled around to stare at them again. 

Before too long Opal came jogging through the front door of the estate, a bottle of water and towel in hand. Kuvira was glad that Yumi was so eager to greet and talk with Opal as she climbed in the back of the Jeep because Kuvira found her mind gravely distracted still. Her eyes being so focused on Opal didn’t really help, but it took longer than Kuvira would’ve liked to tear her gaze away. Kuvira had never seen Opal show so much skin before, but of course, she was only wearing a swimsuit. It was not scandalous nor inappropriate and instead was made so only in Kuvira’s mind as she remembered the alluring visage of Opal in her nightgown, slowly being torn away by her own hands. It was a marvel to see the younger girl’s body outside of the fantasy. Thankfully, the task of driving was enough to demand her attention so she would not think too much more about the beautiful girl in the backseat. _Who I am in service to now_ , she tried to remind herself. A few minutes into the ride Opal spoke, “Aren’t we going the wrong way to the pool?”

Yumi glanced at Kuvira, “You didn’t tell her?”

“No, I wanted to surprise her.” Kuvira smiled into the wind. “We aren’t going to the pools to swim. We’re going to Huang Bridge.” 

“Yeah, we’re going to jump off of the bridge into the water.”

Opal’s brows lifted, “Jump off of the bridge? Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” 

Kuvira looked up at the rearview mirror and smirked at Opal through her dark sunglasses, purposely showing the sharp points of her teeth. “A little.” She suppressed a low laugh as Opal blushed, mouth opening to protest, but then snapping close.

After a 30 minute drive, the girls pulled up to the bridge; Kuvira pulled the Jeep over onto a clear area which was far enough away from the road, but not too close to the sprawling forest. She could already see the rest of their group standing on the lip of the bridge. Kuvira and Yumi easily stepped out of the Jeep and Kuvira turned to offer a hand to Opal while she shadowed them, jumping out of the backseat. “Won’t cars be driving on the bridge?” She asked no one in particular. 

Kuvira shook her head. “No, this bridge is primarily a pass for shipping and military trucks; none are supposed to come through today.” 

Opal nodded her head and smiled, “Ah, let me guess: perks of being Captain of the Guard?” 

“Yes.” Kuvira chuckled and turned towards the Jeep and began peeling her clothes off, revealing a swimsuit of the same green color beneath. Opal averted her eyes even though Kuvira wasn’t stripping completely, there was still something personal and intimate about watching her remove her clothes. Opal probably should've left Kuvira and joined Yumi with the rest of the group, but her anxiety got the best of her so she decided to awkwardly stand in wait. 

“Are you going to swim in those?” Kuvira gestured to the small pair of shorts Opal wore over her bottoms. She obviously surprised Opal since she practically yelled in response. 

“Oh, no.” Opal hesitated before unbuttoning the shorts and throwing them into the backseat of the car. “Well, are you ready?” she said as she picked up her towel and tried to shoo away the blush dusting her face.

“Let’s go.” 

Kuvira started shaking her head in amusement as soon as they walked up to the rest of her friends. A group of guys was hoisting a smaller boy into the air, who was adamantly protesting, and suddenly threw him from the bridge. Opal couldn’t help herself as she let out a small yelp in alarm. 

“He’s fine--look.” Kuvira gestured to the edge of the bridge. Slowly, Opal peaked over the edge, the water was farther down than she anticipated and it only made her more nervous. There were white waves bubbling around where the boy was thrown in. After a few seconds, Opal could just barely make out his head breaking the surface of the water; he laughed loudly and hollered for the others to join him. 

“So, who wants to go next?” Yumi was standing near the edge, looking expectantly at Opal. Kuvira snorted at the brief wash of cartoonish fear on Opal’s face. 

“Fine, I’ll go!” Laughter and merriment once again erupted through the group of friends as Yumi backed up and then sprinted off of the edge in a graceful dive.

“Cold?” Kuvira yelled to the clear water below. Her deep and joyful voice carrying easily throughout the valley.

“Freezing!” Yumi’s answer instilled ever more nervousness in Opal. If the water was freezing cold, then why would she want to jump in it? Even if it was blistering hot in the afternoon sun, the cold water would be an uncomfortable shock to her body, though Opal did have to admit she felt the underline buzz of adrenaline already flowing through her. She was smiling at Yumi’s occasionally random screams about just how cold the water was when she felt someone nudge her. 

“Your turn.” Kuvira looked down at Opal; the only answer to which she could form was a nervous laugh. Kuvira smiled again and led Opal to the point where everyone had been jumping off. “Come on, there’s nothing to it.” 

“So I just...jump?” 

Kuvira and the group behind her laughed in a good-natured way.

“Yes. How else do you expect to get off of the bridge?” 

Opal rolled her eyes and laughed at herself, knowing how nervously dumb she sounded, but not exactly hating it this time. She was getting used to the sarcasm of both Kuivra and her friends and it was becoming a kind comfort to expect it. “But isn’t there a certain way to do it? I’m going to look stupid just jumping.” 

Kuvira shook her head. “There isn’t really a way to be sexy when you’re jumping from 80 feet.” 

_“But you would look sexy doing anything.”_ Opal wanted to say. Instead, she swallowed her comment and took a deep breath, trying to psych herself up.

“I will say this,” Kuvira spoke again but quietly so that only Opal could hear, “make sure you cross your arms over your chest because your top will come off if you don’t. I know you don’t want that.”

“Oh, no.” Opal covered her mouth as she roared with laughter. The regrettable look it summoned on Kuvira’s face said she knew from experience. Opal’s face was red now with laughter, and Kuvira’s scowling face only made it worse. 

“Yes, very funny. Ha.” Kuvira mocked. 

Opal’s spirits were thoroughly lifted, her body brimming with both excitement and joy. She was just about ready to take on the drop below when she saw Jin smirk out of the corner of her eye. 

“Hey, speak for yourself, Captain. I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind helping Little Beifong look for her top.” 

The smart and decent guys of the group standing with Jin didn’t laugh and some even scowled at him while others moved away from him completely, leaving only Jin laughing. Kuvira’s smile instantly hardened and she turned to glare at him, her eyes dangerously pointed. He swallowed his laughter and his mouth hung open, not sure what to say. 

“How about they help you look for your trunks instead?” Kuvira quipped as she quickly pulled the strings of Jin’s swim trunks, untying them, and flipped him effortlessly over her shoulder to the water below. Kuvira watched pleased as he landed roughly on his back sending a loud and painful clap throughout the ravine, the water swallowing his cry. 

Everyone screamed in laughter and howls of mock pain. Even Yumi and the boy that had been flung into the water earlier laughed and chastised Jin. Opal wanted to feel slightly sorry for him, having all of his friends laughing at him and calling him a dumbass, but she couldn’t stop the sound of her own amused laughter or the feeling of pride and happiness at Kuvira defending her, though it wasn’t needed.

“Well,” Kuvira placed a gentle arm on Opal’s shoulder, “if he hasn’t ruined the day, do you still want to jump?” 

“Of course.” Opal now more than ever felt like she belonged with Kuvira and her friends. True, Kuvira was the only one to physically hand Jin’s ass to him, but everyone else verbally came to her defense. Opal somehow felt like they now accepted her enough to care about her feelings. Perhaps it was just because she was good friends with their Captain but she was sure they actually liked her. She liked them at least, even those whose names she couldn't remember or didn’t know. She took a deep breath.

“I’ll see you down below, Captain.” Opal winked and dove off of the bridge.

There was a brief moment of regrettable realization as Opal’s toes left the edge of the bridge. A second later the sharp roar of the wind funneling around her lit a flame of inextinguishable excitement within her. Suddenly, she was in the embrace of bone-chilling water and she frantically maneuvered her arms to bring her towards the surface, the air she had pulled into her lungs not feeling like enough anymore, and looked at the abyss which she had jumped into. The water was clear and, now that the initial shock dissipated, was quite refreshing. The cheers of her friends around her were deafening but in the best way. _Yeah_ , she thought, _they are my friends now._

Opal’s responsive laughter and attention were pulled upward when she realized Kuvira was still on the bridge. She disappeared for a moment and Opal could only guess she was getting a running start since she suddenly reappeared and did a perfect backflip off of the bridge. 

“Show off,” Yumi muttered in the water next to Opal. 

Kuvira landed in the water with a crash and the spray of water hit Opal’s face. Yumi and Opal looked at each other when they realized Kuvira was under the water longer than she should’ve been; as clear as the water was Opal somehow missed the wavy reflection of Kuvira’s dark hair as she surfaced in front of her and splashed her with water. Opal shrieked, trying to defend herself with open palms as Yumi retaliated, splashing Kuvira from behind. It quickly became an all-out war. The three girls alternated between splashing each other and frantically swimming through the water to gain a better vantage point. 

They must’ve inspired everyone else because the remainder of the people on the bridge jumped off and commenced attacking the innocents floating in the water. Opal was thankful none of them were waterbenders or it would’ve been a whole other type of fight. She didn’t stop laughing once, not even as her cheeks grew sore and her stomach ached. Kuvira was not so adept at fighting in the water and occasionally was the unlucky target of a multitude of splashes--her subordinates not skimping on the chance for good-natured payback.

After an hour or two of horseplay, most of the group left the water and sat in a circle with Jin easily starting a fire for everyone, then offering food and drink. 

_He’s not all bad_ , Opal thought as she and Kuvira slowly stalked toward the group. Jin may have liked to mouth off, but Opal could see genuine kindness in his eyes and actions, even when he addressed her. He had a penchant for inappropriate jokes, it was obvious, but Opal didn’t really mind it as long as it wasn’t malicious. She had four brothers, after all, she was used to inappropriate. Opal saw Kuvira staring at him too.

Kuvira was glad as they neared Jin and the others that Opal did not seem put off. If Jin’s remarks had hurt or offended her, she was shockingly good at hiding it. Frankly, Kuvira didn’t care. No matter how Opal felt about it, the way that Jin spoke sometimes made Kuvira steam with rage. She knew he didn’t mean anything negative by it but the carelessness of his words always made her furious.

Yumi was setting out beach towels on the grass near the fire and went back to the jeep to lug her cooler of alcohol down. As she presented the contents, everyone cheered. Opal simply took her water from Yumi, who winked, and Kuvira took a tall beer. 

“Oh, Kuvira, having some naughty fun I see.” 

Kuvira rolled her eyes at Yumi’s comment. “It’s not like I never drink.” She sat on one of the towels farthest from the fire. Opal wasn’t freezing, but she was considerably cold; in the end, her want to be close to Kuvira won out against her coldness and she took a seat next to the Captain.

The group was still loud and rowdy even after all the excitement in the water. Glasses clinked and someone even brought out some marshmallows to roast. Opal smiled as she watched on, once again she was witnessing the same group of dancers and soldiers be normal, goofy young adults. Knowing how hard they worked on a daily basis made Opal cherish their happiness even more. 

As Opal was scanning the crowd her eyes came to rest on Kuvira who was still settled beside her. Opal made sure Yumi wouldn’t catch her this time as she let her eyes roam across Kuvira’s back. She was simply admiring in awe when her eyes found a few faint scars along Kuvira's lower back. Opal didn’t mean to stare, but in her curiousness, she leaned forward to get a closer look. Her movement must’ve alerted Kuvira because she offered an explanation.

“They’re from the war.”

“War?” Opal’s voice was soft. 

“The civil war in Ba Sing Se.” 

Opal knew little of the civil war and was taught nothing of it in school, especially since it was so recent in the Earth Kingdom’s history. She did know it had something to do with questioning the monarchy, a coup to remove the Queen. Of course, the Earth Kingdom did everything in their power to bury what little information existed about the brief war. Opal knew she probably shouldn’t have pressed, but she never knew, never even guessed, Kuvira had been involved in the war. “When?” She asked.

Always, when the subject of her childhood was breached, Kuvira was usually unable or unwilling to hold a conversation or even meet someone’s eyes. Truth be told, she still felt the mixture of torturous feelings associated with the war, but talking to Opal was easier for her, and that frightened her just as much as her memories. “I just turned eight. I fought for a little less than a year before your mother found me.” 

Opal reached out to touch the scars but then thought better of it. “What caused the scars?” They didn’t look like any combat or bending scars Opal had seen on her mother or in her medical textbooks.

Kuvira wanted to explain, she did, and not just to pacify Opal’s curiosity but because she wanted Opal to know. She couldn’t explain it, the way Opal made her feel. It tore her heart in every place. She wanted to reach out and have someone else know, to help her carry the burden, but at the same time, her instincts were screaming at her to keep it buried. She had kept silent about it for so long, it became easier to ignore than to accept. Kuvira sighed heavily. She didn’t want to make Opal feel bad about broaching the subject, but she didn’t want the conversation to continue either. She swallowed and tried to speak past her locked jaw and tight throat, not even aware they had become so. “I don’t really want to talk about it anymore, Opal.” 

Opal nodded and smiled, letting Kuvira know she wasn't put off. She knew Kuvira might not want to talk about it, but she answered her initial questions with ease and Opal couldn’t help her curious concern for the Captain. Opal was about to apologize for her prying but Kuvira stood up and walked over to Yumi and her cooler, fishing more alcohol out of the bottom. Opal couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt as Kuvira wandered back to her and took a heavy swig of the drink. She tried to tell herself Kuvira would’ve gotten another drink regardless, but she knew that their conversation was, in some way, responsible.

Soon, late afternoon faded to nightfall and everyone packed up. A few of the soldiers made sure their fire was thoroughly put out before they all packed into their cars and left. Yumi had ascended to such a level of drunkenness that she was already passed out in the backseat of the Jeep before they even left. Kuvira admitted she was slightly tipsy herself and so that left Opal the designated driver. She knew how to drive but didn’t do it often. Thankfully, it was so late there weren’t many cars out for her to worry about. 

“Let’s drop Yumi off at the apartment first and then I’ll make sure you get home safe.” 

Opal heeded Kuvira’s suggestion and took the road to their apartment complex, listening for Kuvira’s directions along the way. Once there, Kuvira gently lifted Yumi out of the car and carried her bridal style up the stairs. Opal laughed quietly as she heard Kuvira chide the sleeping Yumi for slobbering all over her favorite vest. Kuvira returned to make another trip and carry the cooler as well as Yumi’s other belongings to their room. Finally, Kuvira settled in the passenger seat once more and Opal quietly pulled away. 

“It feels good out here,” Kuvira said and tilted her head back, letting the wind lap her face.

“Don’t you think it’s kind of cold?” Opal’s teeth chattered. Unlike Kuvira, every time a gust of wind hit Opal’s face her body shivered and she willed her hands not to jerk the wheel.

“It probably is,” Kuvira chuckled, “but the alcohol’s got my face hot.” 

Opal looked over to Kuvira briefly and noticed that her face was, in fact, red. She could tell Kuvira’s cheeks were flush from the alcohol in her system but she noticed the rest of the red on her face and neck was the early signs of a mild sunburn. Opal laughed at the image of Kuvira with a sun-tanned, peeling face. 

After a short drive, they arrived at the Beifong estate which was calm and quiet, unlike its usual bustling daytime energy. Opal took a second to hope her parents hadn’t been too worried about how late she stayed out. She stepped out of the car and picked up her towel and shorts. She turned around as she realized they had a problem, one she felt oblivious for not catching sooner.

“How are you going to get home, Kuvira?” 

Kuvira looked around the dashboard of the Jeep as if it’s contents would give her an answer. “I’m not drunk, I can drive,” she quickly added, “Although, it is slightly illegal.”

Opal laughed. Who knew tonight was the night Kuvira would have an epiphany about breaking the laws she was supposed to enforce. “You can just sleep here.” She offered. 

A beat passed, but then Kuvira nodded and stepped out of the Jeep, following Opal. From her movements, she didn’t look like she drank a drop of alcohol, but Opal knew her mind was probably swimming. 

Opal quietly opened the front door and headed towards the large living room. “You can sleep on the couch...” Opal’s offer died out as she rounded the corner to see her oldest brother passed out on said couch with blueprints and various sketches piled around him. She sighed and tip-toed to him and removed his glasses so they wouldn’t crack if he turned during the night. Opal bit her lip and looked at Kuvira and hoped her next offer wouldn’t be as suggestive as it sounded. Sure, she might’ve felt...attraction towards Kuvira, but she was a trusted friend first and foremost. “You can sleep in my room?” She didn’t need the confirmation that her voice came out as a squeak because Kuvira’s loud laughter all but confirmed. 

Opal rushed back towards her and clamped her hands over the taller woman’s mouth, trying to shush her. Opal tried her best to ignore how pleasant Kuvira’s smile felt beneath her palms as she led the tipsy Captain down the hall towards her room. Finally, Kuvira quieted down and smiled slyly at Opal. “Relax, Little Beifong,” her words dripping like pure, darkened honey, “I won’t do anything unbecoming of my noble station.” 

Opal tried and failed to roll her eyes and instead turned around, reaching for her door so Kuvira couldn’t see the blush creeping upon her face. 

“Unless you want me too.” Kuvira breathed the words against the shell of Opal’s ear, the movement requiring her to bend down, and she placed a hand beside Opal’s head to steady her as she did so. Her words were met with complete silence. 

Opal could hear her heart hammering in her chest, clogging her throat and mind. She shivered, more obviously than she would’ve liked, and gasped sharply. She felt Kuvira straighten herself immediately, removing her hand and tone of playful seduction. 

“I shouldn’t have said that, I apologize, Opal. It seems I’m more inebriated than I thought.” 

Opal tried to collect herself and turn to calm Kuvira, who sounded in an absolute rage with herself. Before she could even try and assure her it was fine, she was just caught off guard, the Captain bowed to her and swiftly stepped down the hallway. “I’ll drive carefully,” she called out. Opal stood in the dark of the hall and listened as the Jeep slowly pulled out of the gate. She couldn’t decide if she was ecstatic that Kuvira, even in a slightly drunken state, had suggested something like that between them, or if she was angry. Angry that Kuvira left so suddenly and not given them a chance to talk. That’s what always happened in her books, right? The lovers confessed their romance in a compromising position and lived happily ever after? And yet moreover, Opal felt upset; sad and terribly upset that Kuvira was probably going to spend the rest of her night beating herself up. 

Opal slunk into her room, dropping her towel and other belongings on her floor quietly on the way to her bed. There, she burrowed under the soft covers not even bothering to take off her damp swimsuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Opal was just barely awake when she heard her mother quietly let herself in the room. She felt her mother sit on the edge of the plush bed as the mattress dipped slightly. Opal’s eyes burned and her throat was sore. She waited until her mother spoke. 

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Her mother's voice was gentle. “It's two in the afternoon.” 

The realization that she slept all day would normally scare Opal and she'd be angry most of her day was gone, but she wasn't feeling herself. She was uncharacteristically tired and she couldn't help but think of how her previous night ended. A new sense of dread rolled in her gut and she simply groaned in response to her mother's question.

Suyin's face dropped even more with worry when she heard her daughter groan faintly. She stood up and crawled forward on the bed, leaning over Opal and reaching for her face. “Are you sick?”

Opal shook her head mutely. She did feel warm and sore, but she couldn’t tell if it was sickness or lack of use to such exciting activities as the ones that occurred last night.

“Well, I'll let you rest then.” Her mother's voice trailed off. “If you need me, give me a yell, I'll be in my office. Kuvira is outside too, okay?” 

At the mention of the Guard Captain, _her_ Guard Captain, Opal groaned loudly and threw the covers over her face. Her mother seemed to pick up on this.

“Kuvira's been outside your door all day, as per her job… did something happen yesterday?” 

“No, mom,” was Opal's simple reply, croaked rather than spoken. 

Suyin frowned. Her daughter usually confided in her without question; they always maintained a very close bond. If Opal was avoiding her this much then Suyin could only guess that something had happened, but Opal wanted to figure it out on her own. Suyin rubbed her girl’s back through the thick covers. “I'll have Chef make your favorite miso soup, sound good?” 

Opal peeked at her mother from beneath her covers. “Hmm.” She nodded. 

Suyin chuckled and kissed Opal's temple and smoothed her hair back. “I'll have him make it right away.” 

“Thanks.”

Suyin smiled down at her daughter but suddenly remembered something. “I don't want you to worry about it right now, but remember, next week will be your first meeting with the council.”

Opal's eyes widened and she groaned for the third time she awoke, a record for her. She started her official Matriarch training next week. She had been excited before at the prospect of learning under her mother's guidance, but the more meetings Opal attended and the more responsibilities she took on, the more Kuvira would have to guard her. She hoped so much time together would make them forget about the awkward events that transpired between them, but Opal had a sickening feeling it would only make it worse.

~~~

An hour or two lapsed and Suyin took a break from her work to check on the kitchen. The chef said he'd try his best to make a perfect soup for Opal, but he warned it would take some time. _“You cannot rush flavor”_ , was his motto. Thankfully when Suyin entered, Chef was already preparing a tray for Opal. In the center was a large bowl of miso soup and surrounding it were plates of Opal's favorite vegetables and tea. “Thank you, Chef. This will make her feel much better.” 

He bowed to Suyin as she took the tray from him. “You tell Opal I'm happy to cook for her anytime!” 

She smiled and nodded. She knew Opal and the Chef often bonded over cuisine and shared a fond friendship because of it. 

Suyin swiftly left the kitchen and headed down the hall to Opal's room. To the right of the door, Kuvira stood tall with her hands clasped behind her back in her usual parade rest. She was surprised earlier that morning when she first found Kuvira already there; she was the first one up and about in the house. Suyin was thankful Kuvira seemed to take her new position so seriously, it eased some of her worry for Opal. But Suyin was also aware that Kuvira had the most potential to wound Opal, particularly her heart. Suyin didn’t know what was going on between them, though she desperately wanted to, she wouldn’t let that stop her from protecting her daughter. She slowly approached Kuvira and handed the tray to her. Kuvira understood instantly and turned to take Opal's food to her, but Suyin reached out and swiftly caught Kuvira’s forearm in a vice grip.

Kuvira stared, glancing down at Suyin’s hand. “Ma’am...?”

Suyin leaned in and hissed, “If I find out you did something to her, I _will_ hurt you, Kuvira.”

Kuvira blinked and swallowed, taken aback, and not all too happy about being threatened, but she nodded quickly. Suyin released her arm and she could feel an uncomfortable yet temporary soreness there. She waited until her mentor rounded the corner of the hall before opening Opal's door and entering.

Opal had a few pillows stacked behind her head in an attempt to make herself sit upright as she read, but Opal’s attempts did no good. She was slouched against the pillows and the fluffiness of them seemed to surround her head; her book was splayed open, forgotten, on the mattress. Instead, she was staring at the wall, covers tucked up to her chin. Kuvira could see the tired dread in her green eyes. _I did that_ , she thought with heavy guilt rolling through her. Kuvira kept her face carefully neutral as she approached Opal.

“I’ve got your soup,” Kuvira finally said. She walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside counter. Opal grunted and sat up all the way; she gasped suddenly, slouching forward and pressing a hand to her head. When Kuvira unintentionally caught her eyes again, she could see the fatigue floating in them. “Here.” Kuvira handed the tray out to Opal, but instead of just handing it off to her, Kuvira decided to guide the tray to Opal's lap.

There was an unusual gentleness in the way Kuvira placed the tray in front of her. It squeezed at Opal's heart and reminded her of the feelings she held for the Captain. Opal sniffed past the congestion in her nose and muttered a meek “thank you.” She looked at Kuvira through her eyelashes but didn’t know what else to say. She still didn’t know how to broach the subject of last night. She wished they could just ignore it and go on with the way things were, but she knew Kuvira didn’t operate like that. 

Kuvira stood at attention and bowed to Opal. “I’ll be outside if you need anything, Ms. Beifong.” 

_Ms. Beifong._

The words stung Opal’s heart like a dagger or dart had pierced her skin there. Kuvira was acting like she didn’t even know her. Acting like every light-hearted conversation they’d ever had, and every song of laughter they shared, never happened. Opal knew it was Kuvira’s way of punishing herself, but it made Opal angry. She may have been dramatic or cruel for it, but it did. It angered Opal to think that instead of trying to mend whatever hurt happened between them, though there truly wasn’t any, Kuvira instead opted to revert to the stoic and cold Captain, professional words only. Kuvira left the room and Opal stared down at her soup. She picked it up and sipped the broth, tasting the saltiness of her stray tears with it.

~~~

Kuvira sighed as she slipped out of her armor and threw it on the floor of her apartment. She was glad Suyin told her to go home for the night since Opal wouldn’t need heavy nighttime guarding as she was so sick. 

Already, she and Yumi were snapping at each other’s throats. Kuvira was angry and Yumi kept trying to pry. Those two things had never mixed well.

Kuvira threw herself on her bed and shuffled under the thin covers. She shouldn’t have been thinking of it, but all her mind could come back to was Opal. As much as she appreciated the night off, she desperately wanted to be outside Opal’s door again so she knew the girl was safe. It was hard to admit, but Opal was all she thought about these days. Even before she screwed up last night. 

_I’m probably terrifying to her._ Kuvira thought back to the way Opal’s body grew rigid, shivering from fear and shock of the offer of intimacy between them. She couldn’t help but think that she made Opal feel unsafe and scared at that moment. Kuvira loathed that she could be the source of such anxiety to Opal. Kuvira had been wrong to suddenly and jokingly push her affections onto her, even if she knew that Opal felt the same. Though given, Kuvira was tipsy. Not that the alcohol excused her actions. She rolled over, facing her window and looking out upon the dead, dark city. She hated it when they closed the domes at night. It made her feel claustrophobic. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself play last night over and over again in her mind, every time, her stomach growing tight with realization and dread.

She had sounded just like Jin.


	10. Chapter 10

Opal stood before her bedroom mirror, a miscellany of feelings swirling through her heart and mind. She was exuberant at the fact that today was her first official day of Matriarch training. She would be accompanying her mother to the main tower of Zaofu, or the Watchtower, as it was so appropriately nicknamed. Seeing the space her mother worked in and where her orders went to be drafted was making Opal buzz. But the thought of meeting the council face to face, some of whom still disapprove of her succession status, was nerve-wracking. Even worse, Kuvira would be by her side the entire time.

A week had gone by since Opal was sick, and hence a week since Kuvira had started ignoring her. Opal rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror. Sure, what Kuvira said that night was inappropriate and shocked them both, but it was time to get over it. Opal wished Kuvira would stop acting like she did something horrific and just talk to her about it. Likewise, every time Opal tried to start a conversation, Kuvira would just tip her helmet and look away. _What a baby_ , she thought, violently throwing her earrings down on her dresser. They didn’t look quite right with her outfit. 

She rose to storm away but as the earrings crashed into her other jewelry, Opal heard a familiar chime. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the bracelet Kuvira had bought for her birthday. Opal hesitated, wanting to leave it there and see how long it took for Kuvira to notice she wasn’t wearing it, but the thought hurt. She was admittedly angry with Kuvira, but she didn’t want to hurt her feelings out of spite. Sighing, Opal clipped the bracelet to her wrist and tried to imagine Kuvira was the one doing it. 

Finally, Opal exited her room and set a brisk pace to her mother’s office. Without even checking she knew Kuvira was behind her, keeping up with ease. The fact that Kuvira was employed to be near her every day should have made Opal feel better, but once again it only reminded her of the childish situation they’d put themselves in. Opal tried to make herself feel better by blaming it on Kuvira. _If she would just talk to me like a normal person, everything would be fine._

Opal arrived at her mother’s office as soon as she was leaving. Suyin perked up and smiled at her daughter. “I was just about to come find you.” 

Opal smiled and gave her mother a small bow. “I beat you to it.” They shared a brief laugh and turned to walk towards the main square of the city, hand in hand. They would have to take one of the trains to the financial district of Zaofu where the Watchtower was centered. Behind them marched their guards, Kuvira flanking Opal’s right and Suyin’s new guard flanking her left. 

Opal looked past her mother’s face to the new guard; she’d never seen him before. He was well-built and extremely tall, towering over all three women. His chest and shoulders were so large, they seemed as if they would burst from his metal armor. His tan face was focused forward, but every so often, Opal could see his green eyes shift to her mother and make sure everything was alright. She eventually noticed that only one of his eyes was green; the other was a dark golden hazel. 

Opal stopped studying the guard as they came to the train platforms. There was already a train waiting for them and Kuvira stepped ahead to walk them in as Suyin’s guard escorted them from the back. Opal, her mother, and the guards were the only passengers, the train car having been reserved specifically for them. They took a seat next to each other in the U-shaped booth at the head of the train; as they sat, their guards turned with their back to them to allow some privacy. Their hands were clasped behind their backs and Opal could practically imagine the usual stony expression plastered on Kuvira's face. Opal unconsciously glared at Kuvira’s head. When she finally looked over to her mother, she was giving Opal a questioning look. 

Opal just shook her head and scooted closer to her mother, burrowing into her side. “So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well,” Suyin put her arm around Opal, “I’m going to give you a tour of the tower and we’ll meet with the council. Maybe I’ll even give you a little homework.”

Opal looked up at her mother. “Homework?” she repeated dryly. 

“That’s right. Matriarch work doesn’t come naturally. You need practice.” 

Opal groaned and let her head fall backward with a thunk to the train booth. Suyin laughed and played with her daughter's hair. They kept idle conversation during the train ride to the tower. Every now and then, Suyin could see Opal’s gaze drift towards Kuvira and she desperately wanted to make a snarky comment. Even so, she kept her mouth shut. Suyin thought it was strange how they could go from following each other around with heart eyes to this awkward and obvious silent treatment. _Talk about drama…_

The train ride took longer than Opal expected but eventually, they arrived at the Watchtower. She turned in her seat to peer at the plaza. It was glistening beautifully from the sun and it seemed even more mystical than the rest of Zaofu. Opal may have grown up here, but she often found herself in awe of the city. There were many officials, guards, and council members walking the plaza in front of the tower; everyone was doing something. As the train slowed and pulled into its station Opal craned her head to look at the peak of the tower. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she could see a large balcony at its peak. She was just able to make out the tiny figures of soldiers there. Opal wondered if that was one of, if not the reason, it was dubbed the Watchtower.

Kuvira and the second guard escorted Opal and her mother off the train and they were immediately greeted by Aiwei, who bowed deeply. 

“Good morning, Aiwei.” Her mother greeted him.

“And good morning to you, Matriarch Beifong.” He responded with a smile. Suyin shook her hand at him as she set a slow stride for the tower. 

“Please, just call me Suyin. We’ve known each other for years, after all.” 

Aiwei bowed slightly with a smile, “Very well.” His gaze shifted to Opal and he bowed to her as well. “Good morning, young Opal. Are you well?” 

“Yes, I am.” Opal bowed in response. She knew little of Aiwei’s personal life other than he lived in Zaofu with his husband, but she did know of his prestigious reputation as her mother’s truth seer. Opal was admittedly nervous around him, even though she didn’t have anything to hide. _Other than the obvious_ , she looked to Kuvira who was strutting alongside her. She sighed and listened to her mother and Aiwei’s engaging talk as they entered the tower. Apparently, Aiwei’s husband had taken up pottery and was making a mess of their home.

When she first stepped into the tower, Opal was met with comforting, cool air. The ground floor of the tower was large and open, with no walls or cubicles to see, and it was humongous. It was certainly bigger on the inside than it appeared to be from the outside. As in the plaza, there were many officials running around doing busy work. 

Opal followed her mother and Aiwei as they headed to the elevator located near the back wall. “Next stop, top floor,” Suyin announced, pressing the button for the top floor, underneath the balcony, as stated.

One painfully noticeable thing about the elevator was that it was indeed small. Opal could Kuvira’s metal-donned waist press into her middle back; she dared not move even if her mind spun a fantasy where Kuvira was pressed more firmly against her. The sharp ding of the elevator cut such fantasies short. Before the door opened, Opal could hear the roar just beyond it. 

The metal doors slid open and that distant roar now became much louder. The room they’d just arrived at was the floor dedicated to the council. There were arena-like seats circling the concave, bowl-shaped room and there were many men and women in its seats, or rather standing in their seats. They were yelling and bickering and Opal heard a gavel being struck several times, trying to summon order. The was a higher platform at the front of the room which stood above all the council seats, with three of its own seats, all empty

A new sense of anxiety sprung inside Opal and she looked to her mother. 

“Don’t worry,” Suyin placed a hand on Opal’s shoulder, “this is normal.”

“Yes, I believe the council is discussing a new budget.” Aiwei chimed in. 

Opal was calmed and with her nervousness diminished slightly by replies of both her mother and Aiwei, she could see how crowded the room was. There was a sea of people walking around the bowl of seats trying to get to their destination. 

Aiwei filed out of the elevator followed by Suyin and her guard. Opal went to fall behind them, but the room was so crowded she could only take a half step at a time. 

Whenever someone would wander too close to Opal and cast a glare, Kuvira would move closer to her as well. One man, very much in a hurry, bumped Opal’s shoulder roughly and disturbed her balance. She wobbled but a firm hand at her lower back kept her steady. Opal’s face burned brightly when she realized it was Kuvira’s hand on her back. She was taken aback by how electric Kuvira’s touch was.

In a rare case of braveness, or rather brashness, Opal stood still and leaned into the Captain’s hand. After many long seconds, a gap opened in front of Opal clearing the pathway, but she still didn’t move. She stayed completely still, somewhat daring Kuvira. Opal knew it was rather childish, but she was desperate for some reconciliation with Kuvira and hoped this would perhaps pave a way. 

Opal then felt Kuvira push on her lower back, guiding her forward. Opal could feel each individual tip of Kuvira’s fingers as they were splayed on her skin, only separated by her shirt. When she felt Kuvira’s thumb lightly rub circles on her back, she practically melted in place.

~~~

When Kuvira first placed her hand on Opal’s back, it was in no way intended to be intimate. She simply kept the girl from falling. Kuvira knew she shouldn’t have enjoyed it, but the warmth of Opal’s skin, even though her tunic, was too alluring. She instantly thought back to her dream and how smooth and hot Opal’s skin had felt.

The stubborn crowd of politicians soon cleared and Kuvira was thankful that Opal could now move forward and she could remove her hand. Or so she thought. Opal stood still and it was clear she had no intention of stepping forward. Kuvira swallowed a frustrating sigh and pushed the girl forward, gripping the small of her back. 

Once Opal started to walk again, Kuvira unconsciously let her fingers dance on Opal’s back before she clenched her jaw and quickly pulled her hand away as if she were bitten. _So much for returning to a professional relationship._ Truthfully, Kuvira knew it long ago but kept the thought pushed down in the deep recess of her mind, locked away like she kept most things. Now, she was undeniably aware that Opal had her caught in an unbreakable, delectable hold.

~~~

Opal was slightly annoyed that all she could think about the rest of the day was, unsurprisingly, Kuvira. She tried her best to give her mother full attention as she took great care in showing Opal the secrets and shortcuts that made up the Watchtower. Often she would stop and pull Opal aside to whisper warnings about particular council folk in her ear.

Eventually, the time came to introduce herself to the council formally. Opal stood in the center of the stage and bowed, greeting the numerous members of the council. She knew most of them did not have problems with her or her mother; the majority of the council only dealt with matters Suyin did not deem important enough to handle herself. Only a few inner circle members of the council directly advised Suyin and of them were the people that were riled up and in a mood about Opal. Aiwei was one of the many in the inner circle that supported Opal’s succession, she found out. 

After sitting with her mother and Aiwei upon the tall platform seats, and hearing her mother converse with the council, they soon went to lunch and departed from the Watchtower. Suyin dismissed her guard, leaving Aiwei, Kuvira, Opal, and herself to dine. 

Opal almost ate her entire weight in kale wraps and was ready to head home when her mother stopped her and took a large leather satchel from Aiwei. “Here,” she shoved it into Opal’s hands.

“What is this?” Opal asked, uncertainly. The glimmer in her mother’s eyes making her slightly nervous, though she should be used to it by now. 

“Your homework,” Suyin replied matter-of-factly. She could see the remaining question in Opal’s eyes and elaborated, “You’ve known how to write a proper letter since you were little, but now that you are a figurehead, simple letters will do no good. In that satchel is a lesson on encrypted messages. I want you to learn it and then read the encrypted letter I put in there for you; decipher it and respond back to me with an encrypted letter of your own.” 

Opal groaned playfully with a smile. She knew her mother was merciless in her teachings, but she hadn’t expected to be so busy on the first day. But she knew it was for her benefit. Opal simply then excused herself and hugged her mother, biding her and Aiwei a good day. Opal then returned home, Kuvira at her side, while Suyin and Aiwei attended to other matters. 

Once in her room, with Kuvira stationed outside her door, Opal placed the satchel containing her lesson on her desk. She wanted to get started right away, still excited by her new Matriarch status and responsibilities, but there was something probing about deep within her mind which she wanted more. Something she had been trying to suppress for days, and something which was awoken once again--to Opal’s disdain--at Kuvira’s touch early in the day. Opal bit her lip in thought and walked towards her bathroom. She stripped and started a shower running, eager to let the soft water wash away her worries. As she stepped into the shower and let the pleasantly warm water run over her body, her thoughts returned to that damned Captain who she simply could not remove from her thoughts if her life were at stake. Opal took a breath and let her fingers trail down her stomach and lower still, past her hips and between her thighs, as she remembered Kuvira’s touch. 

Opal would have been embarrassed to death if Kuvira could hear or see her, but she knew combined with the noise of the shower, the bathroom itself, and the distance from the door, that there was no way Kuvira could hear her or sneak in to find her. That knowledge of safety did little to suppress Opal's sickeningly hot face as she softly caressed her clit through its hood. The feeling was electrifying. She was breathing heavily after just a few strokes, the jolts of pure pleasure pinching her between her toes, racing up her legs through her stomach to the tight points of her hardened nipples. She steadied herself against the wall as she let the water slide along her skin, leaving hypersensitive trails. With a moan, Opal gathered some of the wetness that was leaking from her entrance and used it to slicken her fingertips as she continued rubbing her clit, now swollen with the heavy need of release and escaped from its hood. She caressed one of her breasts, tweaking her nipple softly, gasping into the water again. She imagined the wall wasn't cold marble but the strong and soft body of Kuvira, clad only in her black muscle shirt and uniform pants, hair down and untamed. It wasn't her inexperienced, hesitant hands stroking her lips, but Kuvira's calloused, deft ones. Kuvira was holding her with one arm while the other worked wonders between her thighs. Opal turned into the wall, her lips open against it, envisioning it was Kuvira's chest and her lips were caressing the skin there. Once Opal thought about Kuvira's deep, beautiful voice saying lewdly encouraging things to her, she couldn't stop. She leaned forward, struggling to keep her balance as the last few rounds of her finger against her clit pushed her over the edge. She strained to keep her voice low, biting her lip so that it was only a high-pitched but medium volume moan. The aftershocks nearly downed her as her fingers kept moving. With heaving lungs, Opal decided to sit on the shower floor, not quite trusting her still sensitive body yet.

Opal closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the stream of the shower, wishing it weren't water pelting her face, but Kuvira's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the first round of chapters as promised. Look out for chapters 11-15 next week! :D I hope original and new readers alike are enjoying, please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Normally the passing of two weeks would flow through Zaofu without any resistance or concern at all. Unluckily for Opal, newly assigned Matriarch lessons and a best friend turned personal guard and then cold stranger left nothing flowing well at all.

Opal was halfway through reading over her lesson for the third time when her mother briskly entered her bedroom, short of breath. Her eyes frantically scanned the room before settling on Opal. She swallowed and took a deep breath, but did not make any effort to speak.

“Mom, is something wrong?” Opal started, warily. 

Suyin nodded curtly towards the window, “Look.”

Opal rose from her desk and peered outside at her mother’s direction. What she saw was astonishing. There was a multitude of rainbowed colors decorating the sky. They were so bright Opal could barely even tell there were stars in the sky behind them. She smiled at the rare sight, not understanding her mother's panic. Harmonic Convergence was unfolding before her; an event she had studied many times before and was extremely lucky to be able to witness. It was deeply interesting to Opal how everything in their known universe chose an eve to exist in perfect harmony. Aligned and equal. It gave Opal a sense of expansion, like there was more than just her in the world, like her existence was just one of many that molded together to form the consciousness of their universe. 

Suyin placed her hands on Opal’s shoulders and pointed further back in the sky. Opal was about to protest, seeing the same thing as before, but in the nearly elusive distance, Opal could see what was arousing such unusual panic. Just over the horizon, there was a sea of orange and reds standing out among the neutral cool colors of the rest of the aurora. The reds and oranges seemed to clash together and the longer she stared, Opal realized they really _were_ clashing. It was as if there were two great firebenders in the sky engaged in an Agni Kai. The waves of colors stuck at and morphed around each other leaving deadly, burning tendrils in their wake. The waves pulled back again and collided with more force each time. The energy of the impact rattled Opal's windows and the seed of fear began to grow in her stomach. _I do not think this is normal..._

“Something is wrong.” Suyin's voice broke the silence and confirming Opal's worries. Her chest was heaving just slightly.

Opal's skin suddenly felt sticky. There was an unnerving feeling coiling around her, inside her, grasping at her like thorns. She felt manic and solidified in sadness all at once. 

“Keep Kuvira inside with you, please,” Suyin said softly. 

Opal nodded and reached out for her mother. “I'll be safe. Find out what’s happening, but be careful.” 

Suyin hugged her daughter closer. She'd seen many unusual things in her youthful adventures, but a warring Harmonic Convergence was not one. “I've contacted the people in Republic City. Radios with the Water Tribes are currently unavailable, but seeing this I understand why. We’ll be closing the domes as well, probably well into tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Opal's voice was small but she wanted to remain strong to quell her mother's already strained nerves. Surely the end of the world couldn't happen tonight.

Suyin squeezed her daughter's shoulders once more and left the room, eyeing Kuvira as the soldier entered from the hallway. The look that passed between them was a look they often shared. A look that Kuvira knew by heart and by memory. The wholehearted faith that radiated from Suyin through her was nearly overwhelming, but invigorating all the same. It was a look that always said, _“Do it. Do your job well.”_ But in this particular place and time, Kuvira interpreted it exactly as it was meant.

_“Protect her.”_

Kuvira shut the door behind her mentor and locked it just for extra measure. It was sure to not do much against the cosmos but was a measure to take nonetheless. She looked to Opal and bowed her head. She didn't care what flicker of attraction or frustration there was between them now, she would stay by Opal's side regardless. 

After several moments of watching the energies in the sky flash, Opal reluctantly turned back to her lessons when the metal domes of Zaofu closed with a low metal _ring_. She curled up in her chair, pulling her knees under her chin and bringing her papers closer to her face. Much to her surprise, it was rather easy to focus on the rest of her lessons. Opal thought maybe it was because her mind begged for a distraction from the odd events unfolding. Her lessons offered just that. 

When she was finished reading the thick packet of her lessons, Opal then moved on to the execution. She unfolded her mother's encrypted letter and placed a clean sheet of paper next to it. She copied the short sentence of random letters on the clean paper and then brought out her cipher wheel, which was included with the lesson plan. The overall idea of decoding the message was simple: figure out the shift of the message and use that shift to count through the alphabet and shift it accordingly, find the random number in the code of the cipher, and writing down the hidden letter that matched. The hard part, however, was in actually finding out the shift. When sending an encrypted message, the recipient and sender usually agree on a secret shift number and find covert ways to pass it along, but this lesson was not so novice. This lesson was on how to intercept a message and break the code with no prior knowledge of any shift number. Opal groaned as she began, already feeling overwhelmed.

A few more hours of the night went by and Opal still hadn't figured out the shift. She rubbed the burning concentration from her eyes and leaned back in her chair, groaning and stretching. When she opened her eyes, her head still tilted back, she saw Kuvira still standing beside the door. She looked like a statue, her parade rest which was once interesting and endearing now cold and distasteful. Opal could feel the staggering strength emanating from her. It used to bring great comfort and even feelings of attraction, but now it just made Opal scoff. She righted herself on her chair before walking towards her door. Maybe getting a quick drink would help clear her thoughts, as would a walk through the house. As soon as Opal was about to reach for the door and push it open Kuvira's arm crossed the door, blocking it. Opal looked questioningly to Kuvira but reached for the door anyway. Before her fingers even touched the metal of the door Kuvira spoke.

“You shouldn’t leave.” 

Opal pursed her lips. “I just want a drink.” 

Kuvira shook her head, “I’d prefer if you stay in here until we get a clear status on the situation.” 

Opal locked her jaw. She understood the concern for her safety, especially since it was coming from a sense of dire uncertainty regarding such a cosmic event, but this was ridiculous. _I just want a drink._ Opal quirked her eyebrows, a mischievous thought bubbling over. “Didn’t you say that you would take orders from me now?”

Kuvira sighed and nodded, agreeing with Opal and remembering her oath. She could only hope the Matriarch in waiting wouldn't suddenly make her a...plaything; give orders just for show and to make a game of it.

The soldier’s silent answer gave way to a contrastingly loud smirk on Opal's face and she continued, “So, I could just order you to step aside, or fetch a drink for me?” 

Again, Kuvira nodded, clenching her jaw. _Here we go..._

Opal thought about it. She wanted to give Kuvira an order if only to elicit something other than solemn nods and joyless words from the soldier, and of course to have a drink. The words were simmering on Opal’s tongue, ready to boil over, but she thought better of it. Yes, she was a tad thirsty, but the ordeal of such petty ordering of Kuvira would just be childish and it would not help to balm the rift that had already opened between them. Instead, she decided to let Kuvira brood as usual and returned to her desk, hoping for more progress in her work.

Another hour went by and Opal had only narrowed the shift down to a selection of seven numbers. She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself, feeling her sense and intelligence waning, threatening to give way to exhaustion. She went to mark out a mistake she had made far too many times and the tip of her pencil broke. With it, her calm resolve shattered as well. She shouted and threw her pencil across the room and she felt her face glow with anger. All the conflict and heated emotions from the past weeks rose within her to meet the frustration of work. “This is ridiculous!” She growled. Opal gripped her knee so she would not cry with Kuvira in the room, her nails digging painfully into her skin. She ranted to herself of all the malignant events that had happened in recent weeks. She cursed herself for not being able to swiftly complete her lesson, she cursed the stupid council that doubted her and her mother, she cursed the man that had bumped into her in the Watchtower that day and she cursed Kuvira for not letting her fall. She cursed Kuvira for always being near her, but never _with_ her. Hot tears seared Opal's eyes but she fought her best to repress them. 

Kuvira was quiet, waiting to see what else Opal would do. She did not want to act too quickly and further stress Opal. Eventually, when the girl’s breathing calmed somewhat and her vice grip on her knee lessened, Kuvira slowly walked to her. “Are you okay?” 

“No!” Opal snapped in response. She turned her chair violently and flung herself from it, marching towards Kuvira with frightful energy and swift speed. Kuvira had never seen her do such, not aside from dreams. “No, I am not okay, and you aren't making things better!” She jammed a finger in Kuvira's direction and the guard flinched as if Opal had actually jammed the finger into her chest. Kuvira said nothing, keeping her breath even and her face still, not betraying her initial shock at the accusation. Opal scoffed at the habitual behavior. “What is your problem, Kuvira?!” 

Kuvira cast her eyes downwards and opened her mouth as if she were going to respond, but in the end, she said nothing and only clenched her teeth. The metal of her gloves scraping together as she more tightly fisted her hands, not knowing if she should, or how to, explain what she had been feeling.

Opal groaned and dragged her hands down her face. “Look, I get it. I get what you said to me the night we went swimming was sort of, not appropriate,” Opal stumbled over her explanation, “but Spirits Kuvira they were just words. We've both had time to get over them, so stop acting like you hit me or something else unholy and stop...” Her words died off as all of the rage she had accumulated burned out due to the strain of confrontation. The spark and flare of her feisty soul left her in one quick second and she succumbed to the uneasy emptiness inside. The emptiness without someone to laugh with or to love. Tears blurred her vision and Opal allowed a few to streak down her cheeks. “Stop ignoring me.” 

The helplessness and raw emotion Opal displayed made something invisible and inexplicable inside Kuvira snap. In a second, or something even quicker, she closed the few feet between them and cradled Opal in a fiercely gentle embrace, the girl’s sobbing face pressed into the metal of her chest plate. She knew it wasn’t much of a comfort and she gently removed Opal for a quick moment to unclip the straps and drop the metal to the floor. When Kuvira pulled Opal back in, she sobbed louder. 

Opal's throat was painfully taut as she tried her hardest to keep the frustrated tears from spilling past her eyes, but when Kuvira parted to remove her armor so that Opal could more comfortably lean into her, all of her strength washed away. Opal pressed her face into the solid warmth of Kuvira’s chest, clinging to what little of the soldier’s form-fitting undershirt she could, and cried. She cried for feeling unworthy of her new status. She cried for the cumbersome stress her mother carried for her. She cried in sympathy for the sky, tearing itself apart. She cried for Kuvira. She cried for herself. She cried for being so foolish to hope and crave for more between them. Opal wept thoroughly, and for a long time. Kuvira never wavered, no matter how unbalanced and shattered Opal felt as her body expelled more and more visceral sobs, Kuvira remained her solid clutch. Kuvira’s slender, firm hands cradled Opal, rubbing her back when the sobs occasionally got stuck in her chest or were too powerful. Kuvira’s chin, usually pointed so high with pride, was bowed downwards resting gently on her head. The short puffs of air from Kuivra's nose, matched with the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath Opal's head provided calming comfort to Opal.

For a moment, nearly frozen in time, they stood there gripping each other like tiny, scared children; they stood as if at any moment one of them could be whisked away forever, and they must hold tight. 

Kuvira finally spoke, her tone unlike anything Opal had heard from her before. Her usually blatant cockiness was absent and there was little certitude. Her voice was raw but soft. “I was not ignoring you. I was scared.”

Opal sniffed and craned her head to look up at Kuvira, careful not to trigger an end to their embrace. Kuvira took the cue to continue, which Opal was glad for. She did not think she could form words just yet, even if she wanted to.

“I’ve known of your...admirations,” Kuvira chuckled softly, a small smile appearing on her uncertain lips, “It was surprising. I thought at first I was mistaken, but I continued seeing your eyes wander…” 

At the mention of her not so well hidden gawking, Opal blushed furiously with a pout. She looked away from Kuvira, feeling much more peeved now than sad. “It’s not like you were doing a good job of trying to hide it either.”

Kuvira’s eyebrows quirked with dangerous amusement and a low, rumbly laugh spilled out of her. “No, I wasn’t. I wanted you to see.” 

Opal’s eyes flicked hesitantly up towards Kuvira’s. There was still bright comfort and softness there, but it had briefly been replaced with a darkened heat. Opal swallowed, feeling its pull. The throbbing in her eyes threatening to be replaced by the growing throb between her legs. She willed it to fade as she gripped Kuvira even tighter. _Now isn’t the time..._ Opal held her breath, seeing Kuvira’s head dip just slightly before straightening once again. Opal took the moment to speak, scared that the correction signaled resignation. “Why were you scared?” Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Kuivra inhaled deeply. Yes, she had asked herself that question many times during their distance. It was one of the most uncomfortable and maddening things Kuvira has willed herself to do since being in Zaofu. She clenched her teeth tightly, hating the brief discomfort the voicing of her feelings always brought, but as always, Opal’s presence banished such discomfort almost immediately. “Because you make me feel so comfortable. Heard, and wanted. I’ve never--” Kuvira caught herself in a defensive swallow as her voice suddenly wavered and her vision blurred. “I’ve never felt that before. Not even when Suyin offered me a home here did I feel wanted, not truly. Not for just being myself.” It was her turn to clutch desperately. With one hand on Opal’s elbow and the other on her waist, Kuvira tried to steady her breathing. It might’ve been unfair for her to restrain her tears so harshly as Opal had just opened herself, vulnerable and seen in front of her, but Kuvira was not quite ready for that, even if she knew she would still feel as safe and cared for as ever in the girl’s presence.

“Oh, Kuvira.” Opal’s voice was soft honey, melting all the love and care into the words as she could. She released Kuvira’s shirt and wrapped her arms around her slender waist and hugged her strongly. “You are wanted, and not just in... _that_ way.” Opal coughed, hoping Kuvira would understand so she needn’t elaborate, “You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had! I love being around you, you are kind, reliable, and funny. I feel comfortable and wanted with you too.” Opal was happy to see a warm, slightly crooked grin and soft blush on Kuvira’s face when she peered up from their hug.

“Thank you, Opal.” Kuvira had not meant for her admission to summon such a strong wave of validation from Opal but it felt damn good to hear. Kuvira knew she was needed and wanted in Zaofu, for her talents if nothing else, yet to hear that someone truly enjoyed her pure being by itself was such bliss. “I never meant for my foolish reservation to make you feel so terrible, Opal. I did not want to mess up, to make a mess of us, but it seems I did anyway by distancing myself from you.”

Opal nodded her understanding. “I also could have tried to be less frustrated and more willing to talk to you myself.”

“It seems we are both bad at this sort of thing.” Kuvira chuckled. She may have had many experiences Opal did not but when it came to love and vulnerability, well, it seemed they were both new to that. _Love._ Kuvira blinked rapidly. The word seemed so natural and light but she could not truly remember a time where she had felt or thought the word so strongly. The only time in her memory she can think she felt love was for her father. For Yumi. Even then, it seems fuzzy and not full. Even for them, there was the threat of pain, and want to pull away and create distance, eliminate potential hurt at the hands of those she gave any love to. Yet, as Kuvira bent her neck down to peek at Opal and find her with a giddy smile, enjoying their simple hug, Kuvira felt no need or want for distance. She wanted to be closer, in fact, to join in every way and share in every thing. Kuvira smiled, truly feeling light for the first time in years. She gently nosed Opal’s head and when the girl looked up in question, she planted a firm and loving kiss atop her forehead, framed by black locks which she adored. Opal answered the affection with a brilliant, gleaming smile. Kuvira laughed, breathlessly taken as she leaned down further to touch her nose to Opal’s, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Opal blushed, but not with reservation or nervousness. The feeling of Kuvira’s lips on her skin, even her forehead, lit within her with such powerful flames of desire and glee, which only burned brighter when Kuvira complimented her. Opal would never describe herself as beautiful, but hearing the words from Kuvira, she would never doubt again. She giggled when Kuvira touched their noses together, it was such a sweet and cute gesture she could’ve never imagined the Captain of the Guard performing before tonight. Opal was then quickly distracted by the close proximity of Kuvira’s lips to her own and just as she mentally worked up the courage to dart forward and kiss her Guardian, the bedroom door squeaked open in a rush. 

Kuvira and Opal flinched away from each other as if they’d been shot. They directed their attention to the door and found a smirking Yumi, whose smug enthusiasm threatened to burst. Surprisingly to Kuvira, Yumi remained somewhat calm though her voice still vibrated excitedly. “Harmonic Convergence is over. Suyin said she wants to see everyone in the main square.” 

Kuvira took a deep breath and nodded. Opal averted her eyes, still able to feel the blush on her face. When she looked up to Kuvira for guidance she found the Guard Captain’s face flushed as well. The sight of a red-faced Kuvira, red because of her and the cutesy things they were doing, made her feel such glee. Opal was sure if anyone other than Yumi was standing in the door right now, they’d be beaten to hell and back.

Yumi stood aside to let Opal by as they headed towards the square, but she kept her prying gaze on Kuvira. The Captain followed Opal through the door and Yumi fell in line behind Kuvira, squealing and beating on her back, still bare as she left her chest plate in Opal’s bedroom. “I knew it, I knew it, _I knew it!_ ” 

“Shut up.” Kuvira smiled despite her annoyed tone. Although Yumi could and often did piss Kuvira off with her eccentrics, this night was an exception. The three of them, all filled with laughter and bliss, made way for the main square where Suyin awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one was a doozy. This chapter is now two times the size it originally was! I've been changing and editing a lot more to this story than I previously thought and as a result, I may not be able to post all five new chapters this weekend. I'm really feeling refreshed and enjoying taking my time adding to this beloved story. Do not worry though, updates will be churned out as I finish them :D I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think and have a great weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, the holidays were crazy and warranted some much-needed break time. I hope you all had a great holiday season and end of 2020! May 2021 be kinder to us all, and us to each other.

Opal arrived at the main square with both Kuvira and Yumi flanking her. Even though it was close to being two a.m. in Zaofu, there was a large and boisterous crowd filling the square. Despite the events that were occurring in the night sky, the people of Zaofu were relatively calm; perhaps due to the fact that the domes were still closed. It did always give the citizens a sense of strong protection and safety. Opal spotted her mother standing upon the announcer’s platform arranging a microphone stand. Suyin cleared her throat and brought the crowd to attention by tapping the mic. 

“As you all know Harmonic Convergence has fallen upon us. We are lucky to have been able to witness such a rare phenomenon, though it has become unruly. According to reports from Republic City, Avatar Korra has battled an ancient spirit and survived with major wounds. She also made the decision to leave the spirit portals open for the first time in centuries.” 

At the exposure of such news, people in the crowds turned towards each other and engaged in a conversation of wonderment, whispering, and awing. 

“Whaaat? That's cool.” Yumi muttered next to Opal. 

“It's strange,” Kuvira muttered, too lost in her own evaluating thoughts to speak clearly. 

Opal had to suppress a laugh at the starkly differing reactions. Yumi and Kuvira, though best friends and roommates, were opposites in many things, it occurred to Opal. _Opposites really must attract then,_ she thought. 

“The Avatar does know best, I suppose,” Kuvira continued and Yumi frowned quizzically.

“What makes you say that? Do you know her or something?”

“No, but she's the Avatar. She's already been doing good things for the city and for the Water Tribes.” 

Yumi rolled her eyes at her Captain. “You're such a fangirl.” 

“I am not.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at Yumi but left the argument alone. She would not spat with Yumi in the presence of others. Even so, winning an argument with the woman always proved to be more taxing than triumphant. 

Opal’s latter attempts to squander her laughter failed. Witnessing the sibling-like quarrel of the two soldiers next to her, seasoned with slight annoyance, was too amusing. Gasps of laughter broke through the gaps of her fingers and she leaned over trying to stuff them back into her mouth.

Kuvira looked to Opal, trying to scowl as was expected, but her brows softened slightly. “What are _you_ laughing at?” The two locked eyes and soft smiles slowly spread across their faces, only aware of one another as their eyes roamed in appreciation of their shared happiness. Opal was only barely aware of Yumi’s presence next to them still. She wanted to gaze at her dashing guard, hands crossed behind her back and slightly bowing into Opal’s space, drawn by the magnetic pull present between them. 

“You guys are so cute, it's gross.” 

Kuvira reluctantly dragged her eyes from Opal's and glared at Yumi again. Before she could do or say anything in retaliation, Kuvira noted Suyin’s departure, somehow having missed the end of her address, and leaned around Opal to shove her pestering Lieutenant. “Go escort the Matriarch safely to her office.”

“But-” 

“Now.”

Yumi groaned and fell away from Opal and Kuvira. She wanted to stay and tease them more, Kuvira knew, which gave her all the more reason to banish her. “I'll escort you back to your room,” Kuvira announced gently, placing her arm around Opal's shoulders, not quite touching her, only guiding the young woman to turn around. 

Opal nodded and let her pace be set by Kuvira, who kept her arm ghosting along Opal's back the whole time. As soon as they arrived at the Beifong house and entered, Kuvira finally let her hand press to Opal's back. She heard Opal sigh and then felt her lean slightly into her side. Kuvira smiled but soon released Opal as they came to her bedroom door. 

“Are you going to keep watch out here all night?” Opal asked.

Kuvira took a deep, somewhat preparatory breath, and nodded.

Opal tugged at her charm bracelet nervously and shifted her stance. “Well, if you’d prefer to, you can keep watch from inside. I...could use the company.” She looked down and then by habit, anxiously tucked her hair behind an ear. She could sense the awkward tension buffering in the space following her offer; it was such a similar offer to the one that separated them months ago. To Opal's relief, Kuvira nodded and then entered, holding the door open for her.

Once they both entered the room, Kuvira let some of her professionalism fade away, not seeing the need for it after all that had transpired between her and Opal. She sighed, leaning against the stretch of wall beside Opal's door. She desperately wanted to sleep but knew she had an obligation to stay up for charge’s sake. She gave herself and her eyes a few moments to rest.

“Tired?” 

Kuvira nodded at Opal.

“I can only imagine, you’ve been up for so long. Feel free to nap while I'm finishing this!” Opal gestured to her cipher wheel.

“No, that's alright, I need to be awake to keep you. It is my duty.” 

Opal smiled briefly and nodded, she'd expected no less of an answer from Kuvira. Though she seemed more comfortable and relaxed with her, Opal knew she still took her job very seriously. 

Opal nudged her flats off and fell into her chair again. She was tired as well, but her goal had been to finish her first lesson before tomorrow. She was determined to prove to her mother that she made the right choice in naming her as the successor to Zaofu. She groaned despite her determination and looked at the few numbers she narrowed her task down to, still not quite sure what to do with them at this point. Before it had been less work, and more trial and error; Opal really didn't want to try that method again. She only perked up when she heard Kuvira walk closer.

“You're working on ciphering, yes?” Kuvira asked though she was already aware. 

“Yeah,” Opal situated her findings in front of Kuvira, “this is what I've got so far, but I'm so lost I don't even-”

“It's six.” Kuvira pointed to her paper. 

“What,” Opal said flatly. 

“The shift, it's six.” 

Opal opened her mouth, trying to form words around her surprise and confusion. She finally settled with, “How do you know?” 

Kuvira grinned and braced a hand on the other side of Opal so that she was completely leaning over the girl, being subconsciously pulled in by the warmth of her body. “If you use these two other numbers then the letters equal themselves. We know that isn’t viable within a cipher, so by process of elimination, it’s six.” 

Opal took her pencil and counted from her cipher wheel using six and, sure enough, the first random letter in her mother's encrypted letter came out to an _“I”_. Opal quickly decrypted the rest of the message and came out with, _“I hope this lesson is going well.”_ Glaring at the message Opal dropped her hands to her desk and scoffed, “Not exactly, Mom.” The soft breath of laughter hitting her cheek quickly slew her annoyance and brought her attention to Kuvira’s steady arms caging her to the desk, no longer distracted by homework. Opal turned her head to meet Kuvira's eyes. “You're a smartass.” She whispered.

Kuvira laughed again and pressed her cheek to Opal's. “I am just trying to be helpful.” She kissed the top of Opal's head and corrected her posture, now standing straight up. 

The gesture spread tingles all throughout Opal’s body. Every time Kuvira was close or touched her, her body ignited. She smiled, turning and standing to return the gesture when a terrible, sudden pain in her chest stopped her. It felt like someone was tightening a bolt too harshly within her chest, stripping it. Everything was tight, constricting, and flexing. Her vision blurred and her lungs deflated. She could hear Kuvira’s alarmed voice asking for her, holding her as they were now huddled on the floor. She didn’t even know she fell. All Opal could feel was breathlessness and immense pressure behind her eyes. She couldn’t shut them, Goddess, she couldn’t do anything, but having them open felt like they may burst at any moment. Her body started to convulse, but Kuvira was there to hold her steady. Just as Opal thought she may pass out, or worse, she felt a terrible, lonesome longing--a longing that bid her gaze up and out, toward the calm aura left by Harmonic Convergence’s wake. Starting at the soft and mesmerizing colors eased the loneliness, in fact, it revitalized her entirely. Opal gasped, sucking in air at alarming speeds. The pain and tightness she felt just seconds ago faded entirely and her hearing returned as well.

“Opal! What’s wrong, tell me!”

Opal panted for a few seconds more. “I’m okay...I think.” She sat up on her knees, holding onto Kuvira to steady herself. In truth, despite being a bit breathless still, she felt amazing. “I don’t know what happened. I just got dizzy.” Opal said, anticipating Kuvira’s next questions though it was already apparent within her eyes, wide and pointed with concern.

“Should we go to the healer?” Kuvira softened her voice, not wanting to pain Opal any further. Her convulsion couldn't have lasted more than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. She felt helpless, watching Opal writhe beneath her. She froze. The feeling had her gripping Opal's arms even tighter.

Opal shook her head with a smile, “No. I’m ok.” She rested her forehead against Kuvira’s chest, not wanting to separate from her and also not entirely keen on standing just yet. As always, Kuvira was kind and let her remain where most comfortable. In those silent moments, stirred by affection and thankfulness of Kuvria’s swift concern and comfort, a question formed within Opal, one she had not been able to ask earlier. “Hey, Kuvira?” Her voice was soft, unsure. “Are we, um, together? I mean, is that what you want?” 

Kuvira’s brows twitched with confusion, adrenaline still alight, but then a light, rare blush accented Kuvira's cheeks. Whatever for, it did nothing to halt the certainty in her voice. “Yes, I do want that. Do you?” 

“Yes, of course!” Opal's answer came out of her so quickly that she wasn't sure if she said it aloud or not, but the smile that graced Kuvira's lips let her know she did. Opal's emotions were insuppressible; she held such bliss inside that she wanted to scream, jump up and down, and scream some more. _I should save that for when Kuvira is not right in front of me,_ she thought. _And when I don’t feel like fainting again._

“You should get some sleep.” Kuvira gestured to her bed. “You've been up all night, and I don’t like what just happened. You need to rest.” 

Opal agreed, letting Kuvira help her to her feet before walking over to her dresser to retrieve a nightgown. “Well, if only you had been so helpful earlier, I wouldn't have had to stay up all night.” She narrowed her eyes playfully, trying her best to wash aware of the lingering air of concern.

Kuvira chuckled at the accusation. “Would you have let me help you earlier?” 

_“No.”_ They said in unison, their chuckles harmonizing. 

Opal smiled all the way to the bathroom where she shut the door and undressed, sliding her nightgown over her body. She could already feel the ache of sleepiness wrapping around her bones and settling heavily at the back of her head. Too tired to clean up properly, she kicked her discarded clothes over towards the shower. The glimpse of said shower made her remember the day she did more than just shower, fantasizing about Kuvira being the majority of what occurred that evening, and what she had done _while_ she was thinking of Kuvira. Opal blushed hotter than a Fire Nation volcano and covered her face. The realization of it and the fact that Kuvira was now inside her room, that they were newly coupled, made her heart hammer inside the cage of her chest. She groaned and pushed the thought from her mind. She was truly too tired to worry about it, or to think too hard about her fantasies and the door that had been opened to encourage them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira casually glanced over as Opal returned from the bathroom. She was wearing a beautiful, silky nightgown. A flashing memory of Kuvira’s lustful dreams suddenly stirred within her and her mouth gaped. She averted her eyes but the dream-memory of Opal's hips beneath her hands, warm and malleable, and the way Opal had ripped her vest open flooded her mind. Kuvira bit her lip to stop the instinctive groan that rumbled in her chest. She kept her eyes away from Opal as the girl collapsed into her large bed and tugged the heavy duvet cover over her body, all snuggled in. When Kuvira finally looked over to Opal, she chuckled to herself silently. All she could see of the girl was her chin, the rest of her body hidden by the blankets.

Opal found Kuvira’s eyes as they returned to her after a few minutes of distant gazing. She smiled and bid Kuvira a goodnight, who bowed in response, feeling completely at peace with the day’s events. She felt a comfort well inside of her knowing Kuvira would watch over her as she slept, and turned over to let the tendrils of sleep take her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira was teetering on the plane of unconsciousness when she felt Opal’s door jam into her back. She let out a surprised choke and stumbled forward, turning around to see a confused Suyin.

“I was wondering why the door wouldn’t open,” Suyin explained; she looked around Opal’s room as if she were looking for something out of place. Her eyes returned to Kuvira and her brows knitted together with genuine confusion. “Why are you in her room? Don’t you usually stay outside…” 

Kuvira resisted the urge to fidget or shift her eyes nervously. “You told me to stay inside with her last night.” She answered with a slight bow.

Suyin’s mouth opened as if she were to object, but she shook her head and tried to remember what it was she barged into the room for. “Right. I’ve been looking for you. Come here.” She held the door open, expecting the soldier to follow her immediately. Instead, she watched as Kuvira briefly looked over to Opal’s sleeping form. She swore she could see a flash of regret cross the Captain’s face. Suyin made an impatient noise that finally summoned Kuvira to move; she reluctantly stepped forward and followed Suyin across the estate. Kuvira followed along Suyin’s trail as swiftly as she could. Wherever her mentor was taking her, she was in a hurry. Kuvira was taller than Suyin and rarely had to try to keep pace with her master, but this morning she found herself half jogging to keep even a respectable distance behind her.

Finally, they reached one of the walls to the metal domes that lay in the fields encompassing the Beifong Estate. With graceful ease, Suyin metalbent a panel away to act as a door for them. The pair walked through it and out into the wilderness that surrounded Zaofu. The greenery was exquisite, weaving in and out of branches from trees of all kinds. The dirt was soft, rich with minerals that Kuvira could feel vibrate through her body, making her feel at home. 

They trekked up the mountain, Suyin still moving with smooth grace and dire speed despite wearing baggier Zaofu clothing. She managed to weave between bushes and trees without a single piece of her clothing being snagged. Kuvira moved similarly, though every now and then a small branch would strike her armor with a metallic ting. Suyin led her upwards and then up further until they were almost at the peak of one of the mountains that overlooked Zaofu. Suyin stopped her brisk walk and turned to Kuvira; both of them panting softly. “Look,” she nodded her head towards the ground. 

Kuvira eyed her skeptically for a few moments but then squatted down to examine the ground as instructed. In it, she saw the impression of someone's feet. They were larger than both Kuvira and Suyin, and the tracks were jagged; they belonged to a boot of some sort. Kuvira pressed her finger to the print and pinched the dirt there. It was compact but still moldable, able to fall apart in between her fingers. “These are almost fresh,” she concluded.

Suyin nodded her head, “I would guess maybe three or four hours old.” She took in a staggering breath and looked down to the city; Kuvira followed her gaze and saw that they were now right behind the Beifong Estate. As they were looking at the house, Opal suddenly emerged, opening her bedroom windows. She rubbed her eyes and looked gleefully out into the early morning sky perching on the window’s sill, the movement drawing up her nightgown. Kuvira felt her stomach drop and her jaw locked tight with anger. She rose faster than she should have, making her head swim.

“Whoever was here was looking at Opal’s room.” 

Suyin agreed, nodding her head and flaring her nostrils. “Tell your squad. I want them to patrol outside the domes as well, starting now.” She moved past Kuvira making her way back to the city.

Only as Suyin moved away could Kuvira see the abandoned weapons cache hidden in the hollow of a nearby tree; the mysterious footprints leading right to it. Suyin spoke, breaking the clouded concentration of Kuvira’s mind.“Whoever was here wanted Opal: dead or alive, it seems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, continuing along with this fun re-write! I hope you all enjoyed :D as always, leave any feedback your hearts desire--I love to hear from you all.
> 
> Next up: Kuvira and Opal explore more of their newfound relationship ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opalvira date night, Opalvira date night, Opalvira date night!

Kuvira walked swiftly alongside Suyin, neither with complete ease nor with struggle. The Matriarch was intent to have her follow for business, not sparing a moment. It was a strange feeling to Kuvira. She was under Opal's charge now but Suyin still expected her to follow her every word and every whim. In some things she understood, Opal did not yet know what measures needed to be carried out to keep Zaofu protected, or in this case, keep _herself_ protected. In truth, she didn’t think much of it but was irate enough to notice the dynamic. Early this morning all of Kuvira’s patience was tried as she was tasked with assigning soldiers to patrol outside, many of them complaining about the sudden job shift. Perhaps she babied them too much. Regardless, they eventually fell in line; they knew the consequences of disobeying their Captain. Yumi was maybe one of the only soldiers not distraught by the change in routine. Kuvira smiled to herself. It most likely had everything to do with the fact that Yumi had been anointed leader of the second patrolling unit. Kuvira would trust no one else to do it, Yumi was her most trusted and hardest working soldier, all the more reasons she was First Lieutenant. “I've split my squad; half will patrol outside the domes and the remainder will patrol inside. I will split my time between both,” said Kuvira, twisting her body to avoid collision with a council member as she and her mentor sharply turned a corner.

Suyin nodded, acknowledging Kuvira’s words yet not responding. Her head was still carefully calculating all the plans and evasions that would be necessary to keep her daughter safe.

“Would you like me to tell Opal what has happened?”

“No!” Suyin exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and whirling haphazardly to face her protege, the sudden movement made even the graceful Captain crash into her. “No,” she repeated again calmly, balancing herself by grasping Kuvira’s bare shoulders, “I do not want her upset or paranoid. An eighteen-year-old should not live every day in fear for their life.” 

Kuvira greatly disliked the idea of secrecy. But Suyin did have a point. If Opal were walking around everyday knowing someone was trying to kill her it would be a hazard to her mental health, not to mention cloud the mind of her responsibilities. When Kuvira did not verbalize her protest, because she knew her mentor could very well _feel_ it, they began walking again, this time at a calmer pace. 

“Why are you not in uniform?” Suyin questioned, flicking a skeptical look over the woman’s visage. She had been too caught up in her own mind all morning to even notice until she found herself clinging to the woman to keep from falling on her ass.

“Opal gave me the day off.” 

Suyin did nothing to hide her disapproval. “And now, of all times, you are going to take time off?” 

“I'll still be with her all afternoon,” Kuvira spoke through her teeth, her hands clasped behind her back tightening, stiff. Her mentor always did find a way to annoy her.

“Oh, really?” Suyin's voice was thick with curious malice, disapproval still peppered in. 

Kuvira knew it was a question demanding a further explanation, but she was reluctant to tell the truth. She considered lying but knew Suyin could sometimes detect lies herself, as she was being taught by Aiwei. _Teaching a liar to sniff out lies, what could possibly go wrong?_ Kuvira’s nose twitched as her bitterness spoke with a voice all its own in her mind. “I'm taking her out tonight.”

“Out?” 

“On a date.” Kuvira shut her eyes. She hadn’t planned to tell Suyin of her budding relationship with her daughter so soon, she really hadn’t planned on telling her at all, childishly hoping she could leave that burden to Opal herself, but what else was she supposed to do? It was too late now. Besides, Suyin must've already picked up on her contagious fondness for Opal. She was beyond nosey, especially where her children were concerned, and not to mention Suyin is the Matriarch; she practically has all five senses scattered throughout the city. Kuvira should know, she recruited them. Suyin stopped mid-stride once more, but Kuvira was prepared this time and stopped on her toes. The Matriarch pivoted to glance at her with a look she couldn’t quite place. It was somewhere along the lines of tender and playful, but suspicious. “I never knew you to be the dating type of woman. You usually skip that part and go back to your apartment.”

The passive-aggressive statement, dipped in humorous honey before being delivered, made Kuvira’s blood boil. It threatened to spill over the brim of her veins and scald Suyin with harsh words. She took a breath. Then another. Kuvira was beginning to see one unfortunate downside to dating her Matriarch’s daughter: she now had to try even harder to not quarrel with her indignant mentor. Most of the flame roaring inside Kuvira was damped by her breathing, but her voice still quaked with the remnants of anger. “My personal business is just that, Suyin, personal. Regardless, you know that’s not how I think of Opal.” 

Suyin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to ease a social headache that was already forming though it was still early morning. “I know. I know. I’m just…” Suyin bowed her head, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The stress and reality that someone was--is--skulking about, seemingly intent to end her daughter’s life finally catching up with her. 

The rare moment humbled Kuvira’s mood. Suyin could be infuriating always, but at least this time she had a valid reason to be. Kuvira could imagine the stress and anxiety she must feel, fearful that every decision and every action will be the wrong one. “You know I’ll keep her safe.” 

Suyin nodded and smiled grimly at Kuvira. “I know that,” she whispered, “but my offer to injure you should you hurt my daughter still stands, you know.” She wagged a finger in Kuvira’s direction and hoped the airy tone of her voice would ease both their moods.

Kuvira chuckled, “Of course.” She bowed to Suyin, watching as she exited the Beifong house. She sighed and straightened, trying to shake her tensed muscles loose. No matter how old she grew, interactions with Suyin were still overly testing. Kuvira was grateful this was the one area Opal was not similar to her mother in. Suyin tired her out, emotionally and physically, while Opal reinvigorated her. Kuvira never intended to talk with Suyin at all this morning. No, she instead found Opal flustered and still unprepared for their day when she arrived at the Beifong house, so she sent Kuvira away to bid time. That had taken hours and so Kuvira found herself in the company of Suyin for the entire morning. But she didn’t mind, not really. She thought it sweet and very typical of Opal to care so intensely that she would spend a full morning picking the perfect outfit. It was also unlike Kuvira herself, who simply wore her green vest and metal armbands, she knew it was Opal's favorite outfit on her. 

Kuvira paused, now lingering outside Opal's room, listening for any frantic noise to warn that she was still not ready. When she heard nothing, Kuvira knocked. 

The greeting Kuvira prepared to give died quickly upon her lips as she took in Opal’s form. She did not know what she expected Opal to be wearing, but when the door opened she was taken aback. Opal stood before her wearing ankle cut jeans, which fit so perfectly they might as well be part of her skin, and a lime green crop top. A mid-length leather jacket completed the look. It was reminiscent of something a racer girl in Republic City would wear, definitely not something she would expect Opal to adorn. But it was nice, and definitely stirring. Opal’s confidence in all things was improving day to day, and Kuvira knew she had a hand to play in that. It made her chest inflate with pleased cockiness. “Finally ready?”

Opal hummed, turning off her bedroom lights as they slowly began their journey. “Where are you taking me?” 

“It's a surprise.” Kuvira sang mischievously.

Opal rolled her eyes, “It's not another bridge is it?” That earned a snort from Kuvira.

“No.” 

“So, dinner and a mover?” 

“Hmm, no.” Kuvira extended her reply to distract from her approach. She grabbed Opal's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her to emphasize, “It's a surprise!” 

“Okay, okay!” Opal's laughter soon turned into breathless pants as she tried to keep pace with Kuvira. “Hey, slow it down long-legs.” 

Kuvira paused with a snicker and fell back into step with Opal. “Sorry.” 

Opal accepted the apology by lacing their fingers together as they paused, waiting for a bullet train to arrive and deliver them to Zaofu’s main dome. They didn’t have to wait long and once boarded, Opal busied her fingers with the tail end of Kuvira’s braid as she regaled her a story of how Yumi nearly capsized a train during a maintenance check when they were teenagers. Opal’s stomach ached from good-natured laughter as she and Kuvira stepped out onto the streets of Zaofu’s main square, the heart of the entire city. She was sure of what Kuvira's plans were as they walked down the boulevard that held the best restaurants, theaters, bars, and exhibits. She expected Kuvira to pull her into one at any moment, but instead, they kept walking until they came to a strip of shops. There, Kuvira commented on a few choice items, but even still they kept walking. 

Eventually, Kuvira led them to stand in front of a large warehouse looking building. Opal looked to Kuvira skeptically and squeezed her hand slightly. “Should I be scared?” 

“No,” Kuvira laughed, looking down at Opal’s playful grimace. She loved the way their hands fit together. Usually, Kuvira would be much too tired of physical contact after all this time, but she never once craved to put down the girl’s hand, even if the charm bracelet she gifted her months ago tickled the inside of her own wrist.

Opal trusted Kuvira, but she grew increasingly more skeptical as they walked through the door and were instantly greeted by loud blaring music. There was a young man at the front desk with a variety of skateboards and skates mounted on the wall behind him. In fact, all of the walls were mostly decorated in wheels and signatures signed with markers of the teenagers that called the place home. The man placed his cigarette in an ashtray and stood to greet them, his voice equally enthusiastic and mellow.

“Kuvira,” he accentuated every syllable of her name, “I was wondering when I'd see you again!” 

“Here I am.” She answered smoothly, taking his hand in a secret shake. 

“And you're still running with the Beifongs?” He pointed to Opal. “Niiice.” 

“Shut up and take my money, dirtbag.” Kuvira shoved a few yuans in his face.

If Opal hadn’t been nervously glancing at Kuvira’s face to see the smug smile there, she would have taken her harsh tone literally. At the offer, the man pushed the money away and shook his head, “Nah, you and Ms. Beifong can go in free.” 

Kuvira looked like she was going to argue to pay again, but instead, she shook her head with a chuckle and slid the money back into her pocket. “Thank you, Chet. You’re a good guy. Come on.” She tugged at Opal’s hand. 

Opal cringed from the loud crack of wheels on wood and the scrape of boards grinding across metal as they walked into the main room of the giant warehouse. _She brought me to a skate house?_ Opal’s worry grew as she feared she may have to learn to skate tonight, but she was once again proven wrong when they continued walking through the large room, Kuvira often pulling her to the side to avoid being hit by a flying skateboard or, in some cases, a flying body as someone wiped out on a jump. 

The new room Kuvira pulled her into was quieter than the last, though Opal could still hear the dull roar of it behind them. The room was also empty, almost as if it had been waiting just for them. Opal was confused about just what the room was until she realized the floor of the room was made entirely of trampolines. Opal often played on the trampolines in her mother's dance studio and the sight of them summoned a giddy laugh from her. “Perfect first date!” She said and bent down to take her shoes and jacket off excitedly. 

“It's a good thing you wore pants.” Kuvira teased, already making a running start for the trampolines. She did a front flip and landed on her feet, though she struggled for a moment to keep her balance. She lowered her arms and turned, waiting for Opal to join her. 

Opal walked towards the sea of trampolines and gave a cautious hop. When she wobbled and her knees bent, her arms began flailing frantically to keep her balance. Kuvira laughed and gracefully bounded towards her to offer assistance.

“Woah, easy there. I'm not a gymnast.” Opal laughed, holding onto Kuvira to keep from falling. She was surprised how sturdy and rigid Kuvira still was even on trampolines. 

“You don't have to be,” Kuvira said while tying her braid in a loose loop, out of the way. With that, she jumped away from Opal and flipped again.

Opal bit her lip at just how attractive Kuvira managed to be as she flew through the air. She was able to pull her gaze away and cautiously walk across the bouncy material until her body became used to the trampoline. She took large jumps towards the nimble Captain and decided to give it a try. Once relatively close to Kuvira, so she could catch her if anything went wrong, Opal took a large jump and flipped backward. For a second her stomach dropped and she was scared as to what could happen, but her doubts faded away as she stuck the landing. Almost. Opal landed on her feet, that’s for sure, but her knees were not prepared. Instead of landing smoothly, Opal lost her balance and fell back onto her butt. Kuvira snorted and covered her mouth as she laughed. “You almost had it!” 

Opal let her body remain sprawled out on the trampoline, rolling around and giggling, “I give up.” 

When Kuvira was done laughing she walked over to Opal.“Come here, let me help.” Opal finished her rolling and stood up to take her hand. 

“The trick is to keep your legs tense.” Kuvira stood and hardened the muscle in her leg as an example. “Don’t bend your knees when you feel the trampoline bounce, the momentum it gives will push you down.” She jumped once and bent her knees, buckling over awkwardly when the trampoline bounced. Opal watched intently at first but laughed loudly when Kuvira fell over with a flat face, making eye contact the entire time. Kuvira’s humor was very subtle, Opal found, but very effective. Once she collected herself, she took a deep breath and then bounded forward, flipping backward towards the ceiling again. When her world stopped spinning and she felt her feet connect with the trampoline she kept her knees and legs rigid, letting the trampoline bounce before she eventually stopped on her feet. _I did it!_ She threw her hands in the air, mocking Kuvira’s stance, as the soldier clapped for her.

“Bravo. A flying Beifong is a sight to behold.” 

Opal took a few bows and watched as Kuvira chuckled again. She jumped towards her again and threaded their hands together. She leaned up to kiss Kuvira and she savored the warm happiness she tasted there. “Way better than dinner and a mover,” She whispered into her Captain’s lips. 

Kuvira grinned and pressed another kiss to Opal’s cheek. “Say that again when I show you up.” She winked and backed away from Opal, sprinting the best she could on the trampoline, flipping, tumbling, and soaring through the air. She could hear Opal somewhere behind her scoffing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have to admit I never really pegged you for a skater girl,” Opal commented as she licked around the edges of her ice cream. It was dark now, and after a light dinner, the radiant couple decided to indulge in the delectable sweets the vendors of Zaofu offered. At first, the stares of the vendors and passers-by alike annoyed Opal. Sure, it was probably naive of her to think the crown Matriarch and the Captain of the Guard could go out on a date and no one would notice, but Opal didn't understand why people were so nosey. Kuvira knew her well though, and silently calmed her with a bright smile or moving her body to mask the view of the few curious onlookers.

Kuvira groaned and took another bite of her ice cream to prolong her response. “I’m not anymore.”

“But you were?” Opal’s eyes shone with playful inquisitiveness.

“Yes,” Kuvira smiled despite herself, “Chet and his friends were among the first people I ever got close to in Zaofu. We all grew up together.” 

Opal slowly nodded her head to show she was listening. “Are some of those friends on the dance troupe?” 

“Only a few. The rest moved away to Republic City or Ba Sing Se to do their own things, and a few stayed here in Zaofu and opened retro places, like Chet.” 

“So,” Opal suppressed a grimace as Kuvira took a large bite of her ice cream, “none of them are on the guard squad?” At that, she earned a hearty laugh from her girlfriend.

“No. They would combust at the first enforcement of rules and discipline.” Kuvira smiled to herself, remembering old conversations by campfires that took place on spontaneous and quite dangerous hiking trips. Further, she remembered running away from the very same Guards she now served as after helping Chet spray paint a billboard. “Luckily, they live in Zaofu. Suyin is strict with us, but gives lenient freedoms to the common people.” 

Opal chuckled and agreed. The two walked quietly for a moment, basking in the warmth of the connection of their intertwined hands; savoring the weight of cream and sugar on their tongues. 

“I should take you rock climbing one day,” Kuvira spoke softly, caught in another memory. 

Opal’s eyes widened and she laughed disbelievingly. “Do you want me to die?” 

“What? You have to at least try.” Kuvira nudged the smaller girl. It was true her interest and extracurricular activities were very physical, and often a bit dangerous, but it did not mean they were completely deadly.

“What kind of crazy girlfriend wants to scale cliff sides as a second date?” Opal teased, but as soon as the words left her mouth she blushed slightly. Saying it out loud caught her off guard a moment, but the realization slowly set in. Kuvira _was_ her girlfriend now. They were supposed to do dumb, cheesy couple things together and Opal was only experiencing the surface. She couldn’t wait for more, whether it be movie nights or rock climbing.

Kuvira smiled, knowing Opal was caught in a brief moment of self-discovery. But it didn’t last as Opal tripped on an uneven slab of brick and some of her ice cream hit her nose. She whimpered and Kuvira laughed, having raised their joined hands to keep her from falling over. In contrast, Opal lifted their joined hands to wipe the cold desert from her nose, but Kuvira quickly stopped the movement and bent down to lick the ice cream off of Opal’s nose, kissing the tip of it when she was done. “What was that you were saying about me being crazy?” 

Opal narrowed her eyes in a playful glare, sticking out her tongue. Perhaps Kuvira didn’t intend it, but her voice was laced with sensuality. Opal shivered from the deep, raspiness of her voice and the bolt of heated desire she felt pool in her stomach. She rested her head against Kuvira's bicep. “I don't want to go home,” She whispered.

Kuvira lifted her brow briefly at the admission and glanced at Opal’s head. She admitted to herself she also did not want to say goodbye to her little companion just yet. An idea struck. “Come over to my place. You've never seen the inside have you?” 

Opal perked instantly. “Sure, let’s go!” 

Kuvira pulled her hand away from Opal's for the first time that night, opting to instead drape her arm across Opal’s shoulders, pulling her in closer, and making it easier for Opal's head to rest against her. She led them towards her apartment complex that way.

Once in the door, Kuvira pulled her shoes off and sighed, the ambiance of her home relaxing her instantly. “Make yourself at home.”And so Opal did as she peeled her jacket off and threw it across one of the high chairs at the breakfast bar. 

“Wow, it's nice in here.”

“It's the most expensive complex in the city.” 

Opal formed a silent _“Oh.”_ with her mouth as she peered around the apartment more. From anyone else, the statement would’ve been a blatant brag, but from Kuvira it was just an explanation, a flat, but accurate statement. In fact, Opal had come to realize that her simple and factual statements were strangely relaxing. In a city where everyone’s every word had an ulterior motive, Kuvira’s words were straightforward and honest. A large, circular couch sat in the center of the living room with a radio just near it. The ceilings were high, as was the standard architecture in Zaofu. The floors were made of a clean wood paneling and though the apartment’s decor was clearly classy, Yumi and Kuvira managed to make it feel not so. Opal couldn't quite explain it, but there was a certain warm airiness to the home; forged from the years of trust and friendship which inhabited it. It also helped to feel more welcoming as there were many rustic paintings, blankets, and clothes strewn throughout the rooms.

“My room is this way.” Kuvira indicated after letting Opal glance about.

Opal followed her down a small hallway that opened behind the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room, and turned to the left, walking directly into Kuvira's room. Unlike the rest of the apartment, her room was quite bare. The only things inside were her bed, dresser, and a full-length mirror. But the best part was the wall-sized window on the other side of the bed. It was beautiful to Opal though it was simple, and she imagined watching the rain drip down the glass as she played in bed all day, Kuvira right beside her. She turned when she heard Kuvira yawn quietly. 

Kuvira tried to blink away her drowsiness and smiled at Opal. She figured they would watch a movie, or curl up and talk until the morning hours, but she was quite tired. “Want to spend the night?” 

“Sure,” Opal's answer was soft, almost as if to not knock the tiredness out of Kuvira, who’d risen from the bed and was fishing through her dresser. 

“I think I have clothes that might fit you...” Kuvira said as she pulled a white long sleeve from the drawer, obviously too big for Opal. 

Opal took the shirt anyway, “Oversized shirts are nice.” She commented. 

“Do you need some shorts?”

“Oh, yes.” Opal almost forgot to ask; sleeping in her leather pants would not have been fun. As Kuvira handed the rest of the pajamas to Opal, she felt awkwardness take hold. The two stood facing each other, Opal fidgeting slightly under Kuvira’s ever intense gaze.

“Do you want to sleep in here with me, or…” Kuvira's voice trailed off. She didn’t want to strongly suggest Opal share a bed with her and upset Opal, yet neither did she want to strongly suggest the couch and make her presence feel unwanted.

Opal swallowed and tried not to smile too hard. “Yes, that'd be fine.” Truthfully, Opal never did mind sharing a bed. More than often when she spent the night with friends, they'd all pile in a bed together and fall asleep squished at awkward angles. Of course, Opal knew the reason that Kuvira was so hesitant to ask was that she was not just her friend, but her girlfriend. Opal knew Kuvira would not do anything unless asked to. She walked back down the hall and ducked into the bathroom to change. She probably could've changed in Kuvira's room with her back turned, but she didn't know if Kuvira would've approved or not. In some things, Kuvira was still hard to perceive. Opal neatly folded her date clothes and placed them on the side of the tub once clad in Kuvira’s offered pajamas. The sleeves were longer than her arms, making her feel like a mummy, and the shorts which hugged Kuvira’s thighs and butt tightly hung loosely off of Opal’s hips. She laughed at herself in the mirror but didn’t mind the funny fit. She then scurried back into Kuvira's bedroom, eager to snuggle under the covers for the very first time. When she entered, Kuvira was already tucked under the covers, but still awake. Opal did not think twice as she hopped onto the bed and crawled over Kuvira to disrupt her comfiness. Kuvira laughed and playfully threw her to the other side of the bed.

They chatted for a few minutes longer as Opal squirmed under the covers, and they found a comfortable and respectful fit for their limbs. After their fun died out, Kuvira burrowed deeper under the covers and gave Opal a goodnight kiss. She turned and faced the doorway, hoping Opal would feel comfortable enough to take her silent invitation to hold her, but not force the girl to. 

Opal pondered a moment but then scooted closer to press her forehead into Kuvira's back. Opal was nearly asleep when she felt Kuvira reach around and grab one of her hands, pulling it over her torso to hold at her chest, placing a kiss to Opal's knuckles. There was something calming and fulfilling about sharing space. Just being near Kuvira and laying in blissful harmony, lungs filling in sync, was enough to lull Opal away to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a coming folks, and come it has! I hope you all enjoyed :D as always, leave any feedback your heart's desire--I love to hear from you all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order...more soft Kuivra?? :D

The morning light cascaded into Kuvira’s bedroom easily from the fully windowed wall. Opal squinted her eyes, trying to protect them from the burn of the beautiful light. Her body was hot and sticky; she could feel each crease in the covers stuck to her skin, and her legs felt like they had melted into one. Her body was probably confused. A new bed. A new body beside hers. She could feel her lungs and heart twitch with the anxiety of newness, but her mind was calm and still. She was completely at home nuzzled next to Kuvira. She contemplated turning over to find a cooler spot when she felt the weight next to her heave in one fluid motion. As Kuvira sleepily tossed herself on the bed, her arm swung right into Opal’s face. She made an alarmed noise and then burst with laughter. That seemed to wake Kuivra up.

“Sorry…” 

Opal heard the not so convincing apology from Kuvira mumbled into the pillows somewhere behind her. She swallowed the rest of her laughs. It seemed Kuvira had only stayed conscious long enough to apologize and was then back to sleep. Opal smiled, watching over her. In sleep, all of Kuvira’s poise and furrows melted away. There was no pressure to perform or to be presentable. Kuvira, usually so perfect and pristine, lay with her hair loosely tangled and her mouth slightly open, huffing sleepily with all the contentedness of a cat who just ate a big lunch and made to lounge in the sun. Opal lay beside her, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to be able to have Kuvira in such a way, to be her companion. Regardless of the calm love radiating through her body, Opal still felt hot, but every time her heartbeat and her body hummed, she could feel herself cooling down. Kuvira was a benefiting factor to that, actually. Her arm, still across Opal’s cheek, was surprisingly cool, almost cold. Even through their clothes, Opal could feel Kuvira’s cooling body temperature seeping into her own hot, clammy one. The parts of her body pressed against Kuvira settled into a temperate equilibrium.

But besides the body temperature, the weight of Kuvira not only on Opal but around her was comforting in and of itself. Sometime during the night, their positions switched and Kuvira curled over onto Opal; one of her thighs was thrown over Opal’s hip and it rested there while her other leg was pressed flatly against the back of Opal’s. Her head was half-buried in a mass of pillows but uncovered just enough so that Opal could feel Kuvira’s deep breaths waft against her forehead.

There were barely any covers resting over them, instead, they had been kicked to the bottom of the bed by Kuvira and only their lower legs were covered. After being exposed to the air, Opal had now grown cold. Her body shivered slightly and begged for the heavy blankets to cover it once more. Opal tried to lean to the foot of the bed to retrieve the covers, but Kuvira’s body protested. She could feel Kuvira unconsciously respond, and her thigh slipped forward so that she was almost laying completely on top of Opal. The muscles in her legs squeezed and pinned Opal to the mattress. 

_Well, that didn’t go as planned..._ Opal wrapped her hands around Kuvira’s arms and contemplated her next move. She didn’t want to wake Kuvira, so she decided to curl into her body, trying to use it as a shield from the cold. After a few more wary seconds, Opal decided she was too uncomfortable. She couldn’t fall back asleep so she decided to take advantage of her current position. Her hand found Kuvira’s thigh and she hesitantly pressed her fingers to the muscle there. She let her whole hand roam over the flesh before she started to draw soft circles with one of her fingertips. Opal continued the busy motion, appreciating the texture of Kuvira's skin until she felt strong muscles twitch beneath the flesh there.

“That tickles,” Kuvira whispered against Opal's neck. 

Opal stilled her fingers and turned her head to face Kuvira. “Have you been awake this entire time?” 

Kuvira nodded at first with closed eyes, but then slowly opened one blurry eye to peek at Opal with a large, fiendishly tired smile.

“Let me get the covers back then!” Opal sat up, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her body while playfully throwing Kuvira’s off of her, all while laughing. “I was laying here cold the whole time.” She made her teeth chatter for extra effect.

Kuvira chuckled deeply and pulled Opal into her arms, as well as the covers, as the girl sank into her embrace again. “Too comfy,” she simply murmured while placing a kiss on Opal’s neck. She felt Opal shiver and the delighted reaction only goaded her further, even if she was tired. She pressed more kisses to Opal’s skin. The warmth it gave off was almost addicting and Kuvira never wanted to be sober from it. She felt Opal take her arm, leading her fingers to her mouth as she kissed each of Kuvira’s fingertips. It was Kuvira’s turn to shiver and she pressed the entirety of her body against Opal’s in response, craving closeness. She continued kissing warm, smooth skin for a few moments before daring to be cheeky, letting the tip of her tongue dance lightly on Opal’s neck before kissing away the wetness.

Kuvira wanted more. There was so much more she wanted, so much more than her body craved, but she didn’t want to rush. She didn’t want to disturb or hinder the peace they had, and though she was eager, Kuvira knew she wasn’t a hindrance to Opal. There was a strange, yet endearing unspoken trust between them. There always had been. Be it a glance of understanding, a nod of permission, or an answering smile, the two of them had always a harmony betwixt. There was no doubt such ease of existence was a dominant factor in the strength of their budding relationship. Kuvira felt like they were somehow kindred spirits, their souls always intertwined. “Sleep okay?” She asked, replacing her lips with her nose, nuzzling softly. 

The smattering of soft kisses made Opal’s face blush and her skin tickle with affection, but when she felt Kuvira’s tongue lash against her neck for a brief moment her body froze, scared to move and discourage the action yet also anxious of it going further. Even if her body was so inexperienced, so shy, she often found herself thinking of and craving intimate things. She was unsure of how to approach it. Her eyes darted towards Kuvira, who was now smirking at Opal, as she has yet to answer her question. “Y-yes! Your bed is very comfy.” 

Kuvira hummed and nuzzled next to Opal’s ear, “I know it’s smaller than what you’re used to.” An image of the girl’s oversized, luxurious bed came to mind and she smiled to herself in amusement.

“Yeah,” Opal answered lightly, “but you’re comfortable enough.” To emphasize her point, she squeezed Kuvira’s hand and shifted into her weight. Kuvira hummed and shortly after, her grip loosened slightly. Opal was sure she had actually fallen back asleep this time. Under the lethargic weight and warmth of her girlfriend, Opal was on the brink of sleep herself when her stomach twisted and curled over itself. _Food_ , it begged. Reluctantly, as she was forced into action by her unsated hunger, Opal rolled out of the bed and stretched. She quickly made her way to the open kitchen in the living area, scouting the cupboards for something quick and easy to make. _I’ll make Kuvira something too!_

Kuvira and Yumi obviously did not pride themselves on their pantry, Opal soon found out. The few things she could see in the large cabinets consisted of soup or plain noodles and on the counter lay only a few slices of what seemed to be stale bread. Opal hoped for something better as she opened the fridge, but sure enough, it was almost barren. Inside was only a half-full jug of milk and a carton of eggs. There was something wrapped up near the back of the fridge and Opal skeptically inspected it, preparing her nostrils for whatever smell might emerge. At first glance, she knew it was shrimp, but she could not tell what kind of sauce it had been cooked in. _Probably from leftover stir fry._

Opal brainstormed for a brief moment and then grabbed the egg carton. _I can make omeletts!_ She searched for a mixing bowl while she placed a frying pan over the stove, letting it heat up. After finding a decently sized bowl, she cracked two eggs into it and roughly picked apart the shrimp, adding it to the eggs in chunks. She whisked the mixture and then let her hand rest over the pan, testing its heat. _Hmmn, chopsticks, chopsticks. Where are..._ Opal rummaged around in the drawers of the kitchen trying to find, well, any utensil really, to cook with. She found a good wooden pair of chopsticks as she hoped and used them to stir the egg mixture as she added it to the frying pan. The satisfying sizzling noise made Opal smile and she ran her chopsticks through the still runny egg before letting it sit and cook. While the first omelette was cooking, Opal mixed a few more eggs and the rest of the shrimp for one more omelet. She flipped the one still cooking and searched for plates. She set them out on the bar and excitedly scurried back into Kuvira's bedroom hollering from the doorframe, “Breakfast!” not stopping to make sure her lazy girlfriend actually got up.

Opal slid the omelette onto a plate she designated for Kuvira and started cooking her own. She heard rummaging somewhere behind her and thought Kuvira had finally woken up, but she was mistaken. 

“Woah, Kuvira, that smells awesome!” Yumi huffed and rounded the corner. Once in the kitchen she stopped and eyed Opal, surprised to see her. “Oh...” 

“Hi.” Opal waved with the chopsticks sheepishly. 

Yumi chuckled to herself, “Hey yourself, Little Beifong. What brings you to my kitchen?”

“Um,” Opal bit her lip and looked at the omelette in her pan as if it held the answer, “ I was with Kuvira.” 

“Oh, I see.” Yumi was now leaning over the breakfast bar and her eyes shone with a dangerous tease, her bottom lip now a bench for her newly brandished, equally as dangerous teeth.

“She took me on a date!” Opal quickly added. 

A hint of seriousness returned to Yumi’s features as she put forth the effort to make actual conversation instead of just teasing. “I bet it was something fun, huh?” 

Opal flipped her omelette and spoke with her back turned, taking care not to burn what was the only food she’d have a chance at getting. “It was! She took me to that warehouse owned by Chet. I think that was his name…” She trailed off unsure.

“Of course she would take you to a skate house as a first date.” Yumi snorted, “Nerd.” 

Opal smiled and plated her own omelette, setting it next to Kuvira's. “I only had enough for two,” she explained, hoping the gesture didn't seem rude.

Yumi shook her head with sincerity. “No worries. Your mom fed me so, it's cool.” 

To her surprise, Opal failed to realize Yumi was in full uniform, metal armor, and all. 

“I'm your mom’s new bodyguard now,” Yumi said, picking a bite off of Kuvira's omelette. What was a roommate if not a constant hindrance? She wouldn’t know.

Almost as if the action summoned her, Kuvira slowly padded from the hallway and groaned. “What's that smell?”

“Your girlfriend made you breakfast, and you almost slept through it. Rude.” Yumi threw a piece of omelette at her. 

Kuvira, obviously too tired to play, groaned again and stood still, looking around as if she were lost. Her face twitched occasionally and she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Something about the sight was unfitting for Kuvira, or perhaps unfitting of Opal's expectations. She figured Kuvira would be a morning person, staying up all day to work and up all night to work some more and train. She snorted and covered her mouth. It was amusing to see Kuvira so adorably debilitated by sleep. 

“Oh, thanks,” Kuvira muttered, shuffling forward to squeeze Opal's shoulder. Without bothering for utensils she pinched off a bite of omelette, just as Yumi had done earlier. Her jaw paused a moment.

“I know, right?” Yumi interpreted her expression easily. 

“It’s so good.” Kuvira laughed lightly in disbelief and took another, larger bite. “You should cook for me more often.” 

“Oh, so you two are all domestic now?” Yumi teased, shifting in her bar stool and gracing the pair with twin brow raises. 

Kuvira narrowed her eyes in disapproval but continued to down her savory breakfast. After Opal managed to stop smiling from the compliments Kuvira continued to shower her with, she took chopsticks to her own omelette, impressed as well. _Chef is such a great teacher._

Kuvira enjoyed the rest of her food very quickly, thinking to herself, _Opal is damn skilled_ , as she sipped a glass of water and then sighed happily. Waking up to Opal in her arms, and then waking up _again_ to warm breakfast was a first for her. Yumi may be right, they were almost unbearably, adorably domestic, but Kuvira didn’t necessarily think that was a bad thing. She’d never had a morning like this, and it made her ache with love. And fear. She was not the best with people and was admittedly afraid Opal would get bored of her, or that she would say or do something wrong to end them. Kuvira shook the thoughts away, remembering how easy it always was to be around Opal, and to open up to her. She watched happily as Opal and Yumi were engaged in a heated debate about spatulas. A few minutes passed, and she found herself glancing about the living room and the kitchen, observing like she’s always done. A flash of black caught her eye in one of the windows and she focused her eyes there. She saw a man’s face appear in the window and her brain quickly spurred her to react. The man was odd-looking for Zaofu, and he wore a mask over his face. Kuvira's eyes widened and she pushed herself from the breakfast bar, flinging the plate and omelette everywhere, and sprinted out of the apartment clad only in her shorts and tank top. “Yumi!” 

Yumi was confused as Kuvira sprinted past her, but there was really no time to question as she ran after her Captain. She would run anywhere Kuvira called, no questions asked. She struggled to catch up as she watched Kuvira jump over the outside stairs and sprint into the street, knocking people out of her way. Yumi thought she may actually be insane this time before she spotted the sketchy man that she was chasing. Yumi wouldn’t be able to land the jump Kuvira took with all of her armor on, she stopped at the landing and prepared herself as she took a solid stance and focused her chi, bending the strips of metal from her armor into cuffs and flinging them towards the man's feet. Her aim was true; the metal closed harshly around his ankles with a loud _shwing_ , tripping him as Kuvira tackled him to the ground for good measure, pinning his arms.

Opal rushed out of the door, far behind the soldiers, and peered over Yumi’s shoulder once she caught up. She could see people in the streets standing around in a panicked haze. “What’s wrong?!” 

“Ask her,” Yumi commented and jogged down the staircase, following in Kuvira’s path and meeting her in the street, “what the hell, Kuvira?!” She admitted the man looked sketchy as all hell, but that didn’t explain away why her leader would chase him through the streets and tackle him to the ground.

Kuvira didn’t answer, her lungs heaving from the chase; she silently pulled metal strips from Yumi’s armor to wrap around the man’s eyes and arms. Then, she gripped his elbows and roughly pulled him from the ground, “Take him to Su.” 

“What? Why?” 

Kuvira handed the man over to Yumi and leaned in close, “He might be the one after Opal.”

Yumi eyed the man skeptically. He was small, smaller than her even, and lanky; there was almost no muscle to the man. Whoever sent him to kill Opal, didn’t send him for his strength. “Okay…” She took away the metal cuffs from his ankles so that he could walk where she led him but still kept a firm hand.

Kuvira nodded as Yumi took the man away. She gathered herself, trying to ignore the stares and inquiries from the people surrounding the scene, and jogged back to the apartment to find Opal standing at the top of the stairs, looking onto the plaza. 

“What happened?” Her voice was pitched high with concern.

Kuvira lied. “There is a warrant for his arrest, from the city.”

“The city,” Opal repeated, “since when does Zaofu apprehend criminals from Republic City?” 

Kuvira guided Opal back into the living room, further solidifying her lie with not a single moment of hesitance, “When requested to do so.” She could tell Opal was still skeptical, but there would be time to tell her the truth later, or whatever truth the assassin was willing to tell them.“Come on, get dressed. I’ll take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased to see that many of you enjoy soft Kuvira, as do I! I'll make sure to give us plenty of her before, inevitably, she uh...goes off the deep end. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed :D as always, leave any feedback your heart's desire--I love to hear from you all.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go! The return, revision, and continuation of the story now commences. I hope you all enjoy! :D Please, feel free to leave a comment giving me your thoughts and/or feedback--anything is appreciated and inspiring.


End file.
